Counterbalance
by Kaguya's Chaos
Summary: FYIY crossover. What if Miaka had died? What if Kagome found the universe of the four gods? Would Kagome fall for Tamahome over InuYasha? What about Hotohori and Sesshoumaru? Pairings:undecided please vote!
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya'll! I am back with a new fic! My friend and I came up with it so tell me how it is! Enjoy!

Counterbalance

Chapter One

By Kaguya's Chaos

It was a horrific sight. A girl with short auburn hair lay in the street. The car that had hit her had taken off, leaving her broken body in the road. Blood ran in rivulets down the side of her face to pool at the back of her head. Her school uniform was turning from the tan to a deep red. The ambulance was called and the spectators lined the streets. Next to the girls body was another girl with the same uniform. She cradled the unconscious girl's head and called out her name in a terrified voice.

"Miaka! Miaka! Wake up, Miaka!" The blond yelled down at the unresponsive girl now known as Miaka. A paramedic team arrived and removed the hysterical blonde from the wounded girl and placed her onto a stretcher. Sirens wailed in the distance, covering up the slight whisperings of Miaka.

"Yui..."

The paramedics checked her vital signs and did what they could before loading her into the ambulance. Yui pushed through and boarded as well, saying that they were sisters. The paramedics allowed her on and to the hospital they went. Yui sat by and watched as the crammed first response medics tried to stop the blood flow, occasionally shouting for new bandages.

They arrived at the hospital and immediately rushed the nearly dead girl into the building, a silently sobbing Yui trailing behind. Medics, doctors and nurses alike, flooded from everywhere. Voices were everywhere and mixed into a large mass of noise. The stretcher baring Miaka finally reached a pair of doors that lead to the ICU. Yui was held back by rather muscular-looking nurses and told that she could not go any further. Dismayed, Yui nodded in understanding and turned away from the double doors.

:a little later:

Yui stayed in the waiting room waiting for the arrival of the doctor to give her news on Miaka. 'Please let her be ok! Please!' She thought and turned sharply as the doors were thrown open. Standing in the doorway was Miaka's mom and brother. Yui ran forward and clung onto Miaka's mom with a tight grip, conveying her fear. She let go a minute later to explain what had happened.

"We were on our way to the library. We were crossing the street at the light and Miaka dropped something and bent down to pick it up. S-she...the driver was going too fast...she was..." Yui found she couldn't finish and broke down in tears. Keisuke, Miaka's brother, felt his own tears form as he looked away.

'Please be ok.' He thought to himself as he sat down, placing a comforting hand on his sobbing mothers back. Thoughts of everything being ok swam through his head as he tried to deal with the situation. Meanwhile, beside him, his mother was going through her own thoughts, vainly hoping that everything would be alright as well.

'Please, Kami. Let my baby be ok! If she makes it out of here, I won't hassle her on what school she goes to! Just please let her make it out of here alive!' She stifled another sob as she thought of the possibility that her little girl would not live.

Yui's head jerked up as her own parents burst through the door. She ran and embraced them before the doctor came out. His face was pale and a look of devastation was on his face. "I'm sorry..." He started. Yui didn't hear the rest as she passed out, tears leaking from her closed eyes. 'Why, Miaka!'

:With Kagome:

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and sighed. He was being a jerk, again, and was snapping at everyone. He wasn't being his _normal_ grumpy self. Oh no. He had taken this _way_ over the normal meter. He had snapped at everyone and everything with a heated level of viciousness that made Kagome's eye twitch.

'He must be thinking about Kikyou.' Kagome thought with another sigh. They had been traveling back toward Kaede's village because Kagome was running low on supplies and the group hadn't found any leads on the shards. Feeling that they needed a slight rest anyway, Kagome had stated that she was going home. Needless to say, this brought a lot of anger down upon her from an unusually irritated hanyou. So, after much arguing and a lot of sits, the decision was made that they would head back. No ifs, ands or buts about it.

They reached the outskirts of the village and Shippo jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and ran toward Kaede's hut, wanting to draw out the latest drama that they had endured while on their journey. Inuyasha 'Feh'ed and jumped up into the nearest tree, wanting to seem as if he didn't care WHAT anyone else did. Sango and Miroku, however, walked with Kagome toward the bone-eaters well, insuring their friend didn't walk into any trouble on the way. They reached the well without problems. Kagome turned to her friends and smiled a little mischievously, secretly happy that Inuyasha had chosen to stay behind.

"I'll be gone for a couple of days, tell Inuyasha and Shippo I said good-bye!" She chirped as she hugged both of them good-bye and slapped Miroku for his wondering hands. She turned to the dried-up well and smirked. 'Inuyasha won't be happy with how long I'll be gone.' She thought and jumped into the wells darkened depths.

After Kagome jumped, Miroku and Sango turned to each other, their thoughts the same. 'Inuyasha won't like this.'

:Hehehe through the well:

Kagome climbed up the sides of the well and headed toward the house. Her shoulders sagged showing fatigue and her eyes were distant telling the world she was deep in thought. 'Ugh. I need a bath. And my bed.' So lost in thought, she didn't see the boy coming up the steps, waving his hands and trying to get her attention.

"Higurashi-san! Higurashi-san!"

Kagome's head jerked up and she looked over to see another of her problems running toward her. 'Oh shit! Hojo!' Kagome thought and realized she'd cussed. 'Stupid Inuyasha is rubbing off on me!' She faced away from Hojo then turned to him with a smile plastered on her face.

"Uh, hello, Hojo." She said with fake enthusiasm, wincing slightly at the tone in her voice. Hojo never noticed as he came closer and grinned with that innocent, dopey smile. He began his usual talk about her sicknesses and gave her something for her arthritis. Kagome felt her eye twitch for the second time that day and blamed it on stress.

'Oh, Kami. I'm going to _kill_ ji-chan. Arthritis!' She thought as she wondered if someone her age could even get arthritis. However, Kagome smiled and nodded through all of the clueless boy's rambling, not paying any attention to what was being said. So it came as no surprise when she didn't notice he had asked her for a date and just kept smiling and nodding.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7!" He exclaimed before he ran off. Kagome stood there blinking in confusion, her smile completely gone. 'Wait...what just happened here?' She wondered as she thought over what he'd said. 'Did I just say I'd go out with him?'Her confusion remained as she went into the house and shouted that she had come home. Before anyone could respond to this, she had run up the stairs and into her room.

:XP:

Kagome relaxed in the bath and sighed. She had called Hojo at 6 and said that something had come up and that she had to cancel. He had sounded dismayed as he had said that it was ok and he hoped that what ever it was that came up wasn't bad. She had assured him everything was fine. Hojo had then asked that maybe they could go out some other time and Kagome had laughed nervously, trying not to answer, knowing that she would probably crush the boy. She wasn't about to lie and agree to something she didn't really want to do...again.

Kagome sighed, for the third time today, and sank into the water. 'Why doesn't he get it? Boys are so dense!' She thought talking about four different people.

'Hojo and Kouga just don't get that I'm not interested. Miroku doesn't get that Sango is. And Inuyasha has enough problems with his old girlfriend. How do guys get this stupid!' (sorry guys! No offense! I swear!) Kagome asked as she let out all her frustrations on the rapidly cooling water, splashing at the surface.

She finished washing up and stepped out. (I'm not going to describe anything. Ya perverts!) She wrapped a towel around herself, dried off, and got dressed in her favorite pajama's. She then sat at her vanity and brushed her hair, pulling it back and braiding it. She looked down at her textbooks and sighed, thankful that it was Friday and that tomorrow was Saturday. This obviously meant no school or nagging friends, and certainly no amorous Hojo! With a last sigh she stood up and turned off her light, ready for bed.

Kagome woke up the next morning to see Souta staring down at her. "Souta! What are you doing in my room!" She shouted sitting up in bed. Souta grinned back at her with a combination of giddiness and an evilness that all little brothers seemed to possess. "Mom said you had to take me to the library today." Kagome groaned and got out of bed, muttering under her breath.

Souta left quickly, saying something about breakfast and for her to hurry up. Sparing her departing brother a glare that promised death, Kagome quickly got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank-top with '90 percent Angel, 10 percent other' written on the front in red lettering while underneath it was a picture of an angel with devil horns.

Kagome, still muttering under her breath about evil munchkins, tromped down the stairs and plopped down in the dining room. She ate breakfast grumbling at the way Souta chatted away so "early" in the morning. Obviously, she wasn't a morning person. After breakfast she stood up and her mom told her why she was taking Souta to the library.

"I have some things to do today, so I need you to take Souta to the library. He has some research to find for a school project." She said in a 'No arguments or else!' tone of voice. Kagome sighed, looked down at her empty plate, and resigned herself to her fate. 'Crap. And I thought I would be able to relax here!' She snorted to herself at the irony of it all. 

"Alright, lets go." She said as stood from the table and walked out the door quickly, followed by a cheery Souta. They walked without talking for a while before Souta couldn't take the silence anymore. "So how is Inuyasha? Did you fight any youkai lately? Was anyone hurt? Have you found any new shards lately? Has Naraku attacked you?" He fired off his questions and Kagome sighed again.

"No. We haven't fought any youkai lately. No one has been hurt. We have not found any new shards and Naraku has not attacked us at all." Kagome lied and walked a little faster. She ignored the question of how Inuyasha was because she didn't know herself. 'He never tells me anything.' She thought irritably. Souta knew that she was pissed about something, and that she had most likely lied, so he kept quite the rest of the way.

'What crawled up her ass and died?' He thought to himself, clearly not unaffected by Inuyasha's speech patterns.

:XD:

(Alright folks, I know I'm sounding like I'm rushing through this, but it's a lot to write and I just can't wait to get it all out! I'll try to put more detail in it from this moment on! Again, I said I would try so bare with me.)

The Gods looked down on the world and frowned, troubled by the things they witnessed. They watched as the girl Miaka was declared dead and her funeral was planned.

"The girl wasn't supposed to die." 

"**What do we do now?" **

"_How are we supposed to fix this?" _

"She wasn't supposed to die!" 

"_**Calm down!"**_

The God that spoke last turned his eyes to the others around him. A frown marred his features and the look in his eyes signified that he was in deep thought. All eyes turned to the window in which they viewed everything. A girl with black hair and stormy blue eyes came into their sights. She had the same amount of energy as the first girl had and the right amount of purity. And to top it all off, she was heading toward the library.

"Well. I believe we have found her replacement." 

"No! She has another mission to do!" 

"_**She can put that one on hold. This is more serious." **_

"**You know what'll happen if either of the missions fail! She will have to do them both?" **

"_She won't be able to complete them! It'll wear her out and then where would we be? She's a mortal! She won't last long." _

"_**She'll be fine." The calm, quiet voice came from the back and all arguments ceased. The other gods looked to him with unease and relented in his choice of the young miko shown before them.**_

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"_**As do I."  
**_

:Hehehe the Gods…:

Kagome entered the library and headed toward the front desk with Souta to ask if the book he was looking for was in. She waited beside him, as the librarian searched her computer database for the book, and looked around. She had to admit, the place was huge. She felt a slight breeze at the back of her neck and looked over to see what it was. There standing on the stairs was a huge beautiful red bird. Her eyes widened and she was almost tempted to walk right back out the doors. 

**'Follow me.'**

:That's all for now:

Alrighty folks! This is a new story by me! Kaguya's Chaos and my friend EarthBabie! We came together and came up with this crack-pot idea! We decided to try it out and we want to know your opinion. If you think that we should continue...please tell us!

Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The first trip into the book!

-1Counterbalance

Chapter 2: The first trip into the book!

By: Kaguya's Chaos

Kagome watched as the bright red bird disappeared. She blinked rapidly asking herself if that was really real or if her exhaustion was finally catching up to her. 'Was that a demon?' She wondered to herself and was snapped out of her thoughts when Souta came back up to her side.

"They didn't have the book I was looking for but they have a lot of others that I could look at..." He trailed off as he realized that Kagome wasn't really paying attention. She was looking at the "off-limits" sign on the "forbidden" stairs. "Uh, Kagome? What are you-?" Once again he was cut off as Kagome turned to him sharply.

"Souta! Did you see the big bird, thing?" She asked, as she looked him in the eye. Souta blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, sis. You really have lost your mind!" He said shaking his head. Kagome sighed and silently agreed with him. 'Maybe I have lost my mind.'

Souta shook his head again and started walking into the rows and rows of bookshelves that made up the huge library. Kagome sighed and followed already feeling bored. 'Well, at least Inuyasha isn't here to harass me.' She brightened a little at the thought of what the dog-eared hanyou would do. 'I can see it now. There Inuyasha is, waving his sword around, demanding to know what the heck all these books are and why they are here.' She was abruptly brought out of it when she ran right into someone.

The old man fell to the floor, as did Kagome. It took a while for both to realize that they had bumped into someone and were now lying on the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" They both said at the same time and got up off the floor. The old man picked up his books and Kagome walked away, turning ten different shades of red.

Kagome walked along for a while and stopped realizing she had no idea where she was going. 'Ah! Dammit! Where the hell is Souta!' Kagome looked around and had decided to go back when she noticed she was in the front lobby again. 'Wow. I didn't realize I had come back this way.' She blinked again and shrugged deciding to go in search for her errant brother.

Kagome took some steps toward the front desk when she felt the strange rush of energy again. She swung around to stare at the steps and once again saw the bird.

_**Follow me**_.

'Oh, what the hell...?' She thought and followed after the disappearing red flash. It was amazing no one saw the girl go up the 'forbidden' stairs. Well, almost no one. Souta watched as his sister walked up the stairs as if in a trance. 'What the heck is she doing?' he thought as he raced after her.

Again it was simply amazing no one saw the two go up the steps! Both made enough noise to draw the attention of the person at the front desk and yet no one saw.

Kagome reached the top of the stairs and saw a door at the end of the hall. She approached it and read the sign on the door. 'DO NOT ENTER'?

She pushed open the door and shrugged letting a smirk appear on her lips. 'Well, I never could follow instructions very well.' She thought about the whole well incident and her grandfather's warnings, as she walked along the isles of books, almost mechanically. As she reached one of the many rows, a strange aura called out to her. She looked along the shelves and approached the feeling, to find that it came from a book.

The book's name was Universe of the Four Gods, Kagome found out as she picked it up. Kagome's eyes took in the sight of the small leather bond-book. 'It doesn't look like anything special.' She thought as she turned it over to inspect it thoroughly. 'It just has a really strong demonic aura.' Her thoughts were slight sarcastic as she lifted her hand to open the book up.

"Kagome! What are you doing up here! It's restricted!" Souta's voice brought Kagome out of her trance. Without really thinking about what she was doing, Kagome carried the book out with her. Souta didn't really notice the book and lead the way down the stairs. No one said a thing to him or her as they left.

:lmao! She took the book:

Kagome packed her big yellow bag two hours later. Inuyasha would be coming later, but she wasn't going to take her chances and pack later. As she stuffed her clothes into her bag she noticed a book lying on her bed. 'What the hell...' Kagome scrunched up her eyebrows as she picked it up to see what it was. With a dawning sense of horror, she realized it was 'The Universe of the Four Gods'.

'Ah man! I stole a book from the library!' Deciding that she should return the book she went to the door of the room. Before she got there she had a sudden desire to take a peek into the book. 'Well, might as well. Looking at it won't hurt any.' She went to her desk and sat in the chair as she opened the book. She felt it drop from her fingers as a blinding flash of pinkish light filled her vision. 'This is like the well.' She thought with fear as her world then went dark.

:In the book we go:

Kagome felt the heat of the sun on her back and the right side of her face as she shifted her body. She felt lethargic and heavy, as if her strength had been sucked out of her. 'Ugh. What happened?' she asked herself as she sat up. Her eye's widened as she took in the wasteland she found herself to be in. Dry cracked ground lay in front of her and a few dead-looking trees decorated the horizon.

As she looked about herself she remembered all about the book and the flash of light. "Where am I!" Kagome yelled out in frustration. She spun around when a hand landed on her shoulder. An ugly face leered in front of her, making her take a step back.

"She's a pretty one, eh?" A scruffy voice said, from behind her and two arms hoisted her up. She let out an 'Eep!' and started to struggle. The other came forward to help as they began to take her towards a waiting cart. Kagome struggled harder as her panic rose.

There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh and suddenly Kagome was free. She fell to the ground with a thump and looked up to see the two ugly slave-traders running away. Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. She turned around when she heard a deep voice talking.

"Are you alright?" Kagome stared up into the face of the handsome young man that saved her. His eyes widened as he got a good look at the girl he'd just saved. Raven's wing hair fell around a pretty face. Stormy blue eyes looked up at him, making him want to drown in them. Her lush pink lips were parted in a small smile of thanks. Her clothes...were strange. A weird sort of shirt without sleeves hugged her frame and fell over a pair of durable pants. The top was a light pink and the pants were a dark blue.

While the young man looked over Kagome, Kagome was looking at him. Dark blue hair fell down his back, tied into a low ponytail by a ribbon that wound around the strands. Bangs fell messily into startling blue eyes and over a gorgeous face. 'Is he wearing Chinese clothes?' She wondered as she brought her gaze back up from his body.

Their eyes met and held and a blush stained both of their cheeks. Kagome looked away in embarrassment, as did he. A few minutes later both looked back up, their composure restored.

"Um, thanks for saving me. I really appreciate it." She said smiling. She then stared in puzzlement as he held out his hand. "Uh."

"You can show your appreciation by paying me!" The boy said grinning widely. Kagome sweat-dropped and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I have no money." She said, her expression never changing. The boy's shoulders slumped and he murmured to himself.

"Jeez. I helped for nothin'." Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch and the vein in her forehead pulsed. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when she felt her throat wouldn't work! She watched as the young man walked away. She moved to bring him back, but her body wouldn't obey. She raised her hands and gasped as she saw right through them.

Without a sound the young girl disappeared from the deserted wasteland.

:Out again:

Kagome opened her eyes to feel hands shake her shoulders. Inuyasha stood over her slouched figure with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell kinda tricks are you pulling, wench?" he half shouted at her. Kagome blinked in confusion when she remembered the boy and the strange land. "I came up hear earlier and I couldn't find you at all! So I went downstairs to see if you were there when suddenly your scent came back! And here you are sound asleep! What the hell kinda magic was that!"

Inuyasha ranted on and on about this and that while Kagome thought over what he said. 'So, it wasn't a dream. What kind of book is this?' Kagome lifted the said book up and ignored Inuyasha's question of what she was doing. She inspected the book's front cover as if it would give her the answers she wanted. Suddenly, the book was snatched from her and thrown into the large yellow bag.

"You can read it later!" Inuyasha snarled as he picked up the bag and grabbed her arm. Kagome said a hurried good-bye to her bewildered family as she was dragged into the well and into the past.

:XP:

KC: Well, my beloved readers, I'm afraid that that will be all for the day.

Hotohori: What? I haven't even come into the picture yet!

KC: Well, uhm...maybe in the next chapter, yes?

Hotohori: Maybe? What is that supposed to mean?

KC: Eheheheh! Uhm, I'm sorry to say, that I don't have any review responses to give ya'll, but I'd like to thank all of you from the bottom of my weirdified heart! I know, weirdified isn't a word, but it works!

. Remember! Caffeine is your friend! Love you all!

KC


	3. Into the past and onto China?

-1Counterbalance

Chapter 3: To the past…. and on to China?

By Kaguya's Chaos

The God's watched with slight irritation at the rough handling of the young miko. Kagome's angry voice echoing eerily as it came out of the glass that served as a peek hole into the mortal world. The God with fiery red hair sat back and watched as the girl told the hanyou to 'SIT' five or six times and then continued on her way.

He had breathed a sigh of relief when the hanyou had stopped her from taking the book back to the library. She had gone through a lot and wouldn't have thought this little trip into the book was anything too special. I mean, she traveled into the past through a WELL for crying out loud. If she had brought the book back, she would have forgotten about it.

He stifled a chuckle as the hanyou was again 'sat' for his horrible language. At least this would be an interesting wait, until the fun really began. The others in the room watched with varying expressions of amusement, eagerly awaiting the young miko's next trip into the book.

:With the gang:

Kagome walked jerkily through the forest, heading for Kaede's village. She knew that Sango and Miroku were waiting for her, as well as little Shippo. 'Stupid Inuyasha and his stupid big mouth!' Kagome thought angrily as she stepped up her pace a bit. She reached the village in record time and snapped open the flap of a door. Heads jerked up at the motion and eyes widened as Kagome sat down on the floor in front of the fire.

Everyone blinked before grins spread across four faces. Shippo leapt up from the place he had been sitting in and launched at Kagome. The girl smiled down at the kit with warmth and settled back to stroke his tail, absentmindedly. Miroku greeted her, along with Sango, with big grins plastered on their faces. Kaede gave a small smile and questioned her about her day at home. Just as Kagome was about to answer, a pissed off Inuyasha burst into the hut.

"Wench! Y-"

"SIT! Inuyasha I just got back! Can't you even pretend to be civil for more then a second!" Kagome interrupted before he could finish the insult. After a while, Inuyasha peeled himself out of the hole he had made and sat with a pout on his face. Kaede watched the hanyou and shook her head at the childish antics before returning to the meal she was making. It was going to be a long day…

:Later that night:

Kagome sat, propped up on the wall of the hut and lazily stared into the flames. Miroku sat across the fire from her in a slight meditation. Sango was gently cleaning her katana and checking the rest of her gear. Shippo was rummaging through her back pack and Inuyasha was….somewhere…. (Can anyone say…clay pot?)

"Hey, Kagome? Where'd you get this book?" Shippo asked with curiosity and held up the strange, plain looking book. Miroku's eyes instantly cracked open and Sango whipped her head toward it. Kagome tried to ignore their strange reaction to it and took it from Shippo's small hands.

"Uh, Souta and I went to the library and I found it there."

"The place with all the books?" Miroku asked in confusion. Kagome smiled and nodded trying not to show her nervousness. Shippo stared at the book in curiosity. It gave him a creepy feeling. Miroku and Sango also inspected the demonic-feeling book. Kagome just smiled at them a little more sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"What's it about?" Shippo asked, trying to regain her attention. Kagome frowned as she tried to think about what it was about. Something to do with getting your hearts desire? She shrugged and answered with a simple, "Don't really know. I didn't really get to look at it."

Shippo sniffed the book and looked up at Kagome in question. "Can you read it now?" He asked. Kagome froze and thought about the last time she had opened the book and the handsome man she had encountered. A blush tinted her cheeks just as Inuyasha walked in. He sniffed the air and turned an accusatory glance to her.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" He asked in suspicion as he eyed her. Kagome bristled at the look and huffed. "None of your business." She turned back to Shippo and smiled. "I guess I could read a little bit, but not right now, ok?" Shippo frowned in disappointment and nodded in agreement. Sango released a sigh of relief and Miroku visibly relaxed. They both looked to each other and agreed to talk to their friend about the strange book later.

Sango stood up and plastered a smile on her face. "Hey, Kagome? You want to go take a bath?" Kagome smiled back and nodded. "Sure! Let me get my stuff!" Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and didn't notice when the book mysteriously appeared in with her stuff.

:Elsewhere:

The Gods looked down on the time traveler and shook their heads. Feelings of slight irritation, humor and impatience, permeated the room and hovered around the others like a thick cloak.

"Her friends are going to become a problem."

"_They are already posing problems."_

"**Especially that young kit!"**

"I foresee the houshi and taijya causing more problems."

"_**The hanyou will be the worst. Especially with his connection to the miko."**_

All of them nodded and continued to watch the miko closely. Each having their own thought's on how the future will be. They would have to keep a sharp eye out for trouble. The red haired God sat down quietly and placed his head in one of his hands, propped up over looking the portal to the human world.

The others in the room sat down as well and watched the events unfolding with critical eyes.

:Back with Kagome:

Sango sat in the water opposite Kagome and gave the girl a searching look. She had been acting weird since she had returned. Well, stomping in all angrily wasn't unusual, mostly due to Inuyasha's stupidity. She had been acting weird since that book had been pulled out of her pack. It was a suspicious book with an even more suspicious aura.

Kagome noticed Sango's searching look after a while and faced the taijya with confusion. "What's wrong, Sango?" She asked briefly hoping this had nothing to do with the strange portal book-thing. Her blue eyes flashed with her own suspicions on the book. 'Was I supposed to find it? I mean, I know the freaky bird was there and all, but why was I chosen to find the thing? Who did I piss off up there?' (The God's laugh at this thought sent their way.)

Sango snapped out of her thoughts at the soft question posed to her, and focused on Kagome.

"Kagome? Didn't you feel the strange aura on the book?" Sango asked bluntly. Kagome blinked and sheepishly smiled. 'Dang. Why did you have to ask that one?' "Yeah, but it sort of drew me to it. While in the library, a strange bird called me up the stairs and to the book." She admitted and shrugged her shoulders, trying not to make a big deal out of it. Sango raised an eyebrow at this explanation and her eyes widened incredulously.

"A bird? A bird called you up the stairs and toward this demonic book?" Sango asked in disbelief and Kagome nodded. Sango shook her head and dropped the subject. 'How does Kagome always seem to find herself in these kinds of situations?' She asked herself as she got out of the water and dressed. Kagome smiled and said she would stay here a while. Sango frowned a bit and sighed. "Alright, but yell out if something happens, got it?"

"Sure! I'll be back soon, promise."

Sango sighed again and shook her head, turning to leave the hot spring with a foreboding feeling. A sudden thought came to her and she turned back around and handed Kagome a dagger. "Just in case." She said with a slight smile. Kagome smiled back and nodded. Sango grinned for real this time and left the clearing.

Kagome watched the older girl leave and reclined in the water further. Her thought's kept returning to the handsome boy and the book. 'I wonder if that _was_ all a dream. I mean, that couldn't have really happened, right? But what about what Inuyasha had said?'

Twenty minutes later, Kagome got out of the spring and dressed in her jeans and shirt, putting the dagger Sango had given her in its sheath at her hip. She brushed her hair back and put it into a braid over her shoulder. She gathered her supplies and placed them into the pack she always kept them in. Just as she was turning away, something caught her eye. There on the ground, lay the mysterious book.

The Universe of the Four Gods.

:WS:

Sango walked slowly back into sight of the village and released a breath of air she hadn't known she had been holding. 'I don't think I should have left Kagome…what if something happens?' The feeling of foreboding grew with that thought and she stopped in her tracks.

A shout in front of her made her look up to see Inuyasha heading her way. Her eyebrows lowered and her shoulders stiffened. With the look on his face, he was not happy, and Sango was NOT in the mood to deal with his crap.

"Where's Kagome! That wench is STILL bathing!"

Sango sighed and her shoulders drooped some. It seems she would have to deal with his short temper after all. 'If only I could sit him myself.' She thought wistfully and looked into the anger amber eyes of the hanyou.

"Yes. She is still bathing. It relaxes her after the way you treat her." She said shortly and moved around the miffed hanyou. Inuyasha walked beside her and sniffed in disagreement.

"Keh! The wench-"

Inuyasha is interrupted as Shippo and Miroku come out of Kaede's hut and start heading toward them. Shippo came running forward and leapt up onto Sango's shoulder with his face set in a pensive frown. "What's wrong?" Sango asked the kit just as Miroku drew up to their halted figures.

"Did you see Kagome take that weird book with her when you went to the springs? She didn't read it to you, did she! She promised she would read it to me!" Shippo said all in a rush and ended in a high pitched whine.

Sango frowned and shook her head. Miroku frowned as well and Inuyasha tensed slightly. "We went looking for the book in Kagome-sama's bag because I wanted to examine the strange book and we couldn't find it." Miroku said simply and Inuyasha tensed even more so.

All eyes switched to the hanyou when he turned his back to them and began to walk toward the hot spring. Sango frowned and followed with Miroku at her side and Shippo gripped her shoulder. "Inuyasha! What-"

Needless to say, she didn't receive an answer.

:WK:

Taking a quick peek around her, Kagome sat down and once again opened the book. The words before her blurred and once again, a pink light surrounded the girl. Just as she was disappearing, Inuyasha along with Sango, Shippo and Miroku came running to the hot spring. They watched as the last visages of Kagome vanished into the book. Inuyasha rushed forward and picked the leather bound book up.

"Kagome! Dammit!" He yelled at the book, "Give her back!" Sango and Miroku glanced to each other and each took one of Inuyasha's arms. They struggled with the hanyou all the way to Kaede's, trying to explain why they weren't acting very worried over their friend.

"Inuyasha! She was obviously sucked into the book! We can take it to Kaede to ask for advice on it! She might know what has happened and how to bring Kagome back!" Sango shouted into the hanyou's ear and sighed when he calmed down.

:Into the book we go:

Kagome blearily opened her eyes and looked about her. The soft feel of hay at her back and the steady rocking caused her some alarm. The sound of voices and the clip clop of hooves fully roused her from her sleep. 'What the hell?' Kagome thought as she sat up. 'Where am I? What happened?' Her clouded mind cleared as she remembered the hot spring and the book with startling clarity.

'I'm inside a book!'

:XP:

KC: There! Just another crack-pot chapter by yours truly!

Kagome: Well, it wasn't THAT bad!

Hotohori: I'm in the next chapter, right?

KC: Maybe. Let's see how good you are first.

Hotohori: Aw!

Sesshoumaru: What about me?

KC::grins: Sure….why not?

PLEASE REVIEW even if it's only to yell!

Love ya'll!


	4. Oops

Chapter 4:

By Kaguya's Chaos

Kagome looked about herself and tried not to panic. 'Ok, Kagome-girl, think of this like the time you first fell through the well. Only your in a very busy market place. And there's no- Wait!! That boy!! With the symbol on his forehead!!' Kagome smiled big and walked quickly through the crowds. Ignoring all the stares she received, since she was used to it from the Feudal Era, she began her search.

"Is she wearing boy's clothes?"

"Maybe she's not even a she? After all, the emperor is said to hold great feminine beauty…."

"Yes, but where did she get such bizarre clothes? I've never seen such."

Kagome frowned at the group of people obviously talking about her and they turned away. Kagome turned her glare to the group of middle aged men she was questioning. "So you have seen a boy like that?" She asked and one of them nodded. "Not with the marking on his forehead as you described, but he fit the rest pretty well." He answered and Kagome thanked him and breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least he's in the city.'

Kagome walked along the stalls and ignored the shots for buyers. 'Don't have any money anyway.' She thought grimly and continued her search. She stopped outside of a particularly large crowd and stood on tip toes to see over heads for a blue black haired one. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Standing behind her was an ordinary looking guy with short blackish-brown hair. "Hey, I heard you were looking for someone." He started off and Kagome raised an eyebrow. She wasn't as naïve as she used to be and she knew what the slight smirk meant.

"Oh, really?" She asked using her innocent look to her advantage and played stupid.

"Yeah, and I can lead ya to him." he said in a voice that rankled her. Kagome put on a false smile, although the hope in her eyes was genuine. 'He may be a creepy guy, but he might actually know where this boy is.' Kagome told herself as she allowed the guy to lead her to a back alley. She wasn't completely surprised when a group of boys came out of nowhere and leered at her.

'Aw…great. Just what I want to deal with.' Kagome growled to herself as she stiffened when one of the boys poked at her. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" One of the particularly ugly boy started as he looked her over. The boy that had been leading her grinned. "Exotic looking isn't she?" he went saying stuff but Kagome didn't pay attention. Her eyes skirted over her surroundings and took in her options. It wasn't until one of the males grabbed her arm that she jerked away from her thoughts and away from the hand.

The boys were now circled around her and staring at her. "Ugh. Hey, I thought you said you'd take me to my….friend." She said glaring at the ring leader, playing stupid. The guy smiled greasily and stepped forward. "Aww. But we want to play with you a bit…." he trailed off and never finished as Kagome growled out.

She charged at the boy and punched him in the gut. He flew back and lay sprawled on the ground. Kagome turned to the others. "Who else wants a piece of me?!" She demanded and was rewarded with one of them running at her, yelling out, "Wench!!" Kagome saw red at this and crouched low. Just as the guy was about to grab at her she bent low and flung him over her shoulder.

He landed with a groan of pain but Kagome was preoccupied with her next assailant. She swung her leg up and hit him upside the head. He too was flung away and the last one advanced on her. Kagome glared at him and delivered a punch directly into his abdomen. He bent over and a muffled 'Oof.' escaped him. Kagome straightened breathing a sigh of relief and relaxing.

It was due to this that she didn't realize the first thug was right behind her till she was thrown to the ground with him on top. "H-" Kagome's scream was cut off as the guy smashed his hand on her mouth. "You little bitch!" He ground out as he leaned closer to her face and passed to her neck. The minute his lips hit her neck, he was wrenched off of her.

Kagome drew in a deep breath and watched as the now awake thugs ran away. Kagome stood and turned to thank her savior and froze. It was the boy from before. The one she had been searching for.

:::::XD::::::

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sat around the fire and stared at Kaede as the old miko examined the book. Her eyes were scrunched as she felt out the strange aura surrounding the object. Unlike any other demonic feeling object, the aura didn't recoil at her probing aura and instead challenged it. Truly a puzzling thing it was.

Kaede again set the book down and looked to the others with a bewildered expression. "I have no idea what this thing is." She stated simply and the others fell over, sweat dropping. Inuyasha sat back up and glared at the old lady. "What the hell do you mean?!?!" he demanded and Sango and Miroku each took hold of him and sat him back down.

"Quiet, Inuyasha! I'm sure Kaede-sama can explain why." Miroku reasoned and looked to the miko in question. Kaede nodded and Inuyasha calmed down.

"The demonic aura surrounding the book is not at all threatening but more of a warning, or a protection placed on the book. While feeling it out, it didn't recoil as a normal object with such an aura would. It instead seemed to…." Kaede trailed of as she tried to find the right word. (Or rather I don't know how to explain it! .;) " It seemed to meet my energy? To….challenge it, you could say." She finally finished and looked to Miroku as if confirming the strangeness of it all. The houshi nodded and looked at the floor in thought.

Inuyasha, feeling like this didn't explain anything, shouted, "What the fuck has that to do with anything? Who cares what the damn book does!! It took Kagome away!! That's all that matters!!" He completely contradicted himself but no one paid attention to this as they again turned glares to the book. (Yeah!! Stupid book! Uh…sorry, spur of the moment?)

Kaede frowned and picked it up. As she opened it the others in the room gasped and threw themselves away as if it would explode. When nothing happened they sheepishly dusted themselves off and walked back to where they were before. Kaede took no note of this as she started to read the first page. Her frown grew as she tried to make out all the markings.

Miroku came up behind her and read it as well. A frown also broke over his face as he took in the information. "Well?? What the hell does it say??" Inuyasha demanded. Kaede looked up at him as Miroku took the book and continued to decipher the small paragraph. "It states that those who read the book will receive a wish at the end." Kaede said summarizing what she could glean from it all.

Miroku turned the page and read about a "young lady" who was sucked into the book. Miroku realized this was indeed talking of Kagome. His head shot up as he looked over to the others. "We may not know where Kagome-sama is, but we can read about it." He said in a whisper.

"What??" They all shouted as their attention was drawn to him by that simple statement. "This book, is about Kagome-sama! About what she is doing where ever the book took her." He said calmly as if announcing that dinner was served. He looked down at the book and grinned as a part stuck out. _"The young lady blushed as she looked up into the eyes of the handsome man that had saved her."_ 'Oh dear. It appears that Inuyasha has more competition.' He thought with a smirk and started to read out loud as everyone demanded.

::::: Back with Kagome:::::

"Um, thank you for saving me, again." Kagome stated as she turned another shade of red and looked down at the ground. She saw the his hand held out and looked up at him again. He smiled as he stared into her crystalline eyes. "I'm Tamahome." He said as Kagome shook his hand. (I do not remember their real names, I know!! I am such a horrible person! I'm already doomed for hell anyway! . )

"Kagome." She answered with a smile of her own. Her face became serious as her situation came back to her. With a serious and intense stare she asked the question that had been in her mind for the longest time. "Where the hell am I?"

Her question obviously baffled Tamahome because his eyes widened and he dropped her hand. "You….you don't know where you are?" he asked and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kagome smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Um, you see, I…uh…lost my….(mind?) memory." (Oh…. I was close!)

Tamahome stared at her for a moment and shrugged. (can anyone tell me what the country is called? I know! I have a horrible memory!!) He told her she was in China. (I know….baaaaad KC!!) Kagome paled and sat down. 'At least with the shikon thing I was still in Japan!!' She thought dismally and took it all in. She looked back up at Tamahome with hopeful eyes.

"I-is it alright if stay with you?" She asked and Tamahome's eyes widened further. "W-what?!"

"I promise not to be any trouble!! Please? I- I don't have anywhere else to go! I-I don't even know wh-where I am!" She put tears in her voice and allowed the panic she had held back to surface. Tamahome stood in shock as the strange girl began to cry.

"A-alright already! Don't cry! Sheesh!" Kagome wiped her tears away and hugged him. "Oh, thank you!!" She said and let go of him. Tamahome banished the blush from his face before the oblivious Kagome could see it and frowned. "Keh. I have a feeling you're going to be expensive." He said taking in her clothes again. Though weird they were, they still appeared to be of good quality.

Kagome glared at Tamahome and put her hands on her hips. "I will not! Once I find out how to get home I will be gone so there!" She huffed and the two started to walk back into the center of town. As they neared the end of the alley, Kagome was stunned to see a type of parade going on. She watched as a golden carriage came closer. Tamahome said something to her but she didn't hear what exactly he said. Instead her focus was on a little girl who had been pushed out into the street and at the feet of one of the guards walking in front of the carriage. He raised his lance and, before he could strike the girl, Kagome was there in front of the girl gripping the lance with both of her hands. "Hey! It wasn't her fault you pig-headed baka!!" Kagome yelled at the armored guard and helped the girl up. The girl ran away without looking back and Kagome was grabbed by the arm. "How dare you interfere, you stupid girl!" he yelled in her face and Kagome saw red.

A yelling match ensued and neither noticed when the carriage came up behind them. They didn't notice until another guard came up to yell at Kagome as well. They grabbed her hands and Kagome cried out in pain as they wrenched it up. Tamahome, heard her pained cry and rushed toward her. "Take your hands off her!!" he yelled and was unaware that a symbol appeared on his forehead like last time.

Just as Tamahome had reached Kagome and swung her up in his arms, a pink light engulfed the two and the people around them shouted in fear and backed away. Meanwhile, the guards standing beside the carriage screamed out "Demon!" The emperor riding in the carriage looked out the window, discreetly and watched as the pink glow faded.

Kagome watched as her body began to vanish and she panicked. She grabbed a hold of Tamahome and screamed out. "NO!" As her scream faded so did the glow. Kagome looked up at Tamahome and saw his bewildered expression. "What are you?" He asked as the guards surrounded them.

The order was given that they were to be captured and put in the dungeon. With swift movements they were both knocked out and taken away.

:::::XP::::::

KC: Ok folks from this point on, the story line will most likely be really different then the actual story. What with other characters coming and going, the Inuyasha story line going on, and of course the mayhem!!

On another note, I will NOT make Sango like Yui! I don't think I could handle it!! I like Sango!! So the one who will become the miko of Seiryuu will remain a mystery for a while!! . Also, I would like to thank all the reviewers, and would like to encourage you all to vote on pairings!! So far its….well, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter!!

You….you didn't think this was the end, did you? ::shocked::

::::::XD::::::::

Miroku paused in his reading as they came to the part where Kagome was knocked unconscious and taken to the dungeons. "That BAKA!!" Inuyasha growled out, still seething over the fact that this Tamahome character had touched HIS Kagome. Shippo frowned and stifled the tears rising to his eyes. Sango frowned as she thought over this all and allowed a small smile. "Well, it certainly does sound like our Kagome-sama!" She said and allowed the laugh to bubble up. Miroku and Kaede joined in and then Shippo. Inuyasha's glare softened and he ordered Miroku to continue.

::::::In the dungeons::::::

Kagome woke up from a vivid dream including the Shikon and Inuyasha. She shouted out Inuyasha's name and sat up. She heard a huff and turned around to glare at Tamahome. "Jeez. Have troubles with this Inuyasha character?" He asked as he looked away from her, as if he didn't care. Kagome frowned and sat up against the wall.

"Yeah." She answered in a tone that clearly said it wasn't up for discussion. Tamahome glanced to her and then away. Kagome then took in her surroundings and frowned. Her question was answered however by Tamahome. "I can't believe you can sleep in this dungeon!" He scoffed as Kagome frowned at him.

She stuck her tongue out at him and put her hands in her pocket. 'Gah!! So hungry!' She thought and was surprised when she felt a pack of gum she had hastily shoved in her pocket earlier. (I know…but I couldn't think of anything original!! ) She put it in her mouth and relished the juices that immediately chased away the dryness. She jumped as a ruff voice demanded what she had put in her mouth.

"Just some gum. Gosh! Don't have a cow!" She said as she nonchalantly blew a bubble. She was unaware of the fear coming from both males and when her bubble popped, the guard fell to the ground in a dead faint. Kagome cleaned the gum off of her face and knelt down to retrieve the keys at the guards belt. Tamahome was going on about how awesome that was and Kagome gave him a couple pieces to shut him up. "Yeah, yeah! Here! Have some!" Kagome said and was aware of the reverent way he held the stuff.

She shook her head and both headed up the stone steps and out of the dungeons. "So, which way?" They both asked at the same time. Kagome sighed and allowed Tamahome to lead her down the hall and out into a sort of courtyard. He then lead the way passed a temple of some sort and Kagome felt the need to see what was inside.

She was unaware of the fact that a disgruntled Tamahome followed. She stood in front of a large sculpture of a huge bird that looked vaguely familiar. "What is this?" She whispered and nearly jumped when Tamahome answered her.

"That is Suzaku." He went on with an elaborate explanation, but Kagome had stopped listening. The most delicious smell hit her nose and, walking as if in a trance, she followed it. She had no idea where she was going, only that she was hungry and that something smelled really good.

Tamahome stopped his long talk and looked over t see Kagome gone. He blinked for a few moments and let out a frustrated sigh. 'Grr. It's not my problem anymore.' He growled to himself as he went in search for the girl.

Kagome snuck up to the tray placed beside the door and smiled like a predator. She grabbed the nearest plate and gobbled it down so fast she didn't even taste it. 'Hah!! Take that!! You put me in the dungeon and I eat all your food!!' She joked to herself as she left the kitchens and realized that she didn't know where she was or where Tamahome was.

'Oh….oops.' She smiled sheepishly as she began to wander around. She hadn't gone far when a voice interrupted her. "Are you lost?"

Kagome froze and turned to stare into smiling goldish-brown eyes. 'Uh oh. I'm caught!!'

::::::XD::::::

KC: Now this really is the ending!! . Now, things are gonna get hard, cause I have to tie in two different stories in one. So, if I have a ton of mistakes and it looks really stupid it is your job to tell me I am horrible and I need to fix it!!!

Inuyasha: Don't be surprised if they throw things at you.

KC: I won't be!!

Everyone: Did she just?

Inuyasha: Did you just agree with me?

KC: …. Thank you to all my reviewers!! I would like to thank;

Damn-u-all, Sesshie da bastard, nunofyorbiz, kirei kitty, Angle Of Life 01, bee bee, Lady sakura, chinadoll27, moonpriestess5986, Mistress Koishii, o0 DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy 0o, BloodRoseOTDemon.

Thank you all soooooo much!!!

Ja ne!!

KC


	5. Pretty Guys?

Hey guys….I have a few reviews to answer….:sigh: Well here we go! I would like to thank and recognize the following:

Meeha12: Thanks! I'll need all the support I can get!

x0xprincess-sakurax0x: Lol! Thank you! I'll count your vote then!

TamiaEternity: J Thanks! I try to update when I can!

Reader1652: I try to update quickly…it just never works out that way!

KagomeMiko2:blush: Oh thank you! That has to be the best review I've gotten for a long time!

Cheeza-13: Um….I really wanted to email you! But your email address was cut off! TT

evil maniac: Yes. Miroku is the only educated being in the group cause back in the old days they didn't really value education as they do today!

Smartblond101: lol! Love your name! Anyway….in answer to your question…I don't know….yet!

Waterfox96, bee bee, damn-u-all, nunofyorbiz, sesshie da bastard, Angel Of Life01,

lady sakura, chinadoll27, and kirei kitty.

KC: Yes, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! The voting is going like this….Tamahome/Kagome pairing is winning. J Anyway there are a few questions I would like to address seeing as they have been asked a lot.

1. Sango IS NOT going to take Yui's place and be the priestess of Seiryuu! I can't tell you who it is right now…hey! Might not even be a girl! O.o

2. Yes I do need help and if anyone would like to help me….PLEASE give me your email address!

3. Kagome can be paired up with anyone from the book or from her world! SO PLEASE VOTE!

KC: There…I think that's all of it….

Inuyasha: I have no comment here.

KC¬.¬ shut up. ON WITH THE FIC!

Counterbalance

Chapter Five

By Kaguya's Chaos

Kagome blushed as she looked into the slightly feminine face. Yes, she knew he was a guy. She had stared into such beauty before. ( :cough: Sesshoumaru:cough: ) Kagome looked about herself and smiled sheepishly. "Nope! I….uh….was just going!" She sweat dropped as she quickly spun on her heel. 'Oh shit!' She kept repeating in her head. 'I'm soooo busted!'

Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed the guards around the corner of the building and heard the gruff command to search for the escaped prisoners. A hand landed heavily on her shoulder and Kagome whirled around to stare into the amused eyes of the beautiful man from before.

"Come this way. The doors are over here." he whispered and smiled. Kagome blushed again and would have sworn that he was a woman with the way he looked at that moment. 'What is with these guys looking prettier then women?' She thought slightly jealously and followed the strange man.

"Why are you helping me?" Kagome asked in suspicion. The man smiled and sat down on the steps of one of the buildings. "You wouldn't be one of the prisoners that those guards are looking for, would you?" He countered her question with his own. Kagome frowned and sat down too.

"Yeah, I am. But I don't even know why I was put in prison. It's funny how something similar has happened to me like this in the past." Kagome continued to ramble on and the man sat and listened with an interested gleam in his eyes. "First it was the past and now a different dimension! What did I do to deserve this? And why am I always the one to get put in-" She froze mid-sentence and covered her mouth. 'Good going, Kagome. Just spill your guts why don't you? He probably thinks you're a fricken nut-case!' Kagome stole a glance at the man and was surprised to see his eyes looking at her with interest and something akin to triumph.

"Uh….just forget about all that!" Kagome waved her hands about and the man smiled.

"Was it true?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"What you said. Was it true?" He repeated and Kagome blushed. 'Say no! Just lie and say it was a joke!' "Yes." She answered and glared when she realized that her mouth wasn't obeying her. The man stood and took her hand. "I believe you. What is your name?"

"Er….Kagome." She answered and her blush grew. She was snapped out of her light trance by the sound of shouting and struggling. Her head whipped over to see a very familiar boy struggling with a group of guards. "Tama!" Kagome felt a hand clamp over her mouth and was shoved into a nearby bush. "Shh! Hide here!"

"Where's your little friend? Ditch her already?" The guards snickered as their leader interrogated Tamahome. Tamahome sneered at them and didn't answer. The guard lifted a hand and slapped him across the face. Kagome felt indescribable anger fill her and she leapt out from her hiding place.

"Hey! You asshole! Don't hit him!"

:with Inuyasha and the gang:

"Well, Inuyasha is certainly rubbing off on her." Miroku stated into the stunned silence. He had paused in his aloud reading and glanced up to see the expressions on his friends faces. Sango sat with Kirara in her lap and gazed intently at the book. Shippo sat beside her also staring at the book. Kaede stood by the fire preparing something to eat and some tea for Miroku's soon-to-be sore throat.

Inuyasha sat glaring at the floor with his fists clenched. 'Why is she defending him?' (Duh! Cause he's hot:blushes: And…cause he is her way out?) 'Why doesn't she just escape? And who the hell is this other guy? Why are all these guys in here?' Inuyasha kept this questions going and his frustration grew. He drew in a breath to try to calm himself down, then quickly stiffened further.

"Sesshoumaru!"

:XD:

KC: Um….hey….I was writing this and I suddenly had a weird thought….what if I made Sesshoumaru the priest of Seiryuu:busts out laughing hysterically: There is no way in HELL I would ever do that! Maybe as a spoof at the end? Besides, a youkai? As a priest? Is that just weird or what?

Kagome: Er, KC?

KC: Hmm? OH! Sorry! To much thinking out loud! I am terrible sorry! Please excuse me! I am truly terrible!

Sesshoumaru: Just get on with it already, KC.

KC:pouts: Sure, sure. Keep your shirt off! I mean on:grins sheepishly:

:XD:

Miroku and Sango, hearing Inuyasha's growl stiffened as well and turned to him in confused alertness. Shippo, who was playing with Kirara stopped and sniffed the air as well. Kaede looked at each of them. For a few seconds there was a quiet. Then all hell broke loose.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and rushed outside the hut followed by Sango and Miroku. Kirara rushed out next. As Shippo made a move to follow he was held back by Kaede's arm held firmly around him. He looked up at the old lady with slight anger and opened his mouth to be demanded to be let go. Kaede shook her head.

"If you were to get hurt while Kagome was away she would be greatly saddened." The old miko said simply and Shippo sat down with a slight pout. (Again I will tell ya'll…I hate the way Kaede talks on the show. So there will be no ye, thee and thou's in here!)

Inuyasha skid to a halt in front of his elder brother. Barely veiled hate glimmered in both of their eyes. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from his brother to watch as the rest of Inuyasha's group came tumbling into the clearing they were standing in. He was slightly disappointed, however, that the human miko that usually traveled with his brother wasn't with them. 'Another of her mysterious disappearances?' he thought to himself and returned his golden gaze to the half-breed.

"Hello little brother." He stated in his usual icy voice. He didn't show that he knew Kagome was missing. Inuyasha growled and leapt at the Inu Youkai and the battle began.

:hello:

"Hmm? What's this? Who is this!" A deep voice asks.

"What?"

"That Inu Youkai. Who is that?"

"That is the halfling, Inuyasha's, older brother."

"No kidding? Interesting. He seems to have a little…._thing _for our little miko."

"Really? Interesting…." Both Gods looked at each other and smirked.

"Interesting indeed." A quiet voice said from the corner of the room and pretended not to here the conversation.

"Yes indeed…." (can you say "creepy"! Ya know….I think I have just as much commentary as I do story in here…)

:Hi:

Kagome glared at the guards and clenched her fists. Her anger at their treatment of her new friend consumed her. 'How dare they treat him so badly. Well, we did escape from the dungeons, but why were we put there anyway? I mean, we didn't do anything too bad!' She cut off her thoughts as the guards rushed at her.

She fought them off as best as she could. Trying to get away as much as harm the damn guards. She let out a cry of pain when one of them had tugged her arm up farther then necessary. She was dimly aware of Tamahome yelling something as well as another voice.

"Let her go!"

Kagome was suddenly dropped. Not one to be left out so quickly, she punched the guard in the stomach and snorted as he went down in a heap. "That's what you get you-" She was interrupted as one of the guards came out of their stupor.

"Your majesty!" he shouted and fell to the floor in a bow. As did the others, excluding Kagome and a dumbfounded Tamahome. Kagome spun around and her eyes widened as she realized that 'his majesty' was in fact the pretty guy that had tried to help her. 'Oh, suuuuure…It's not too surprising….I mean, Sesshoumaru is a lord….:sigh: it would just be my luck if Tamahome turned out to be a prince.'

:XD:

Inuyasha dodged another blow from Sesshoumaru and landed on the ground softly. Sango and Miroku stood on the sidelines, specifically told not to interfere. Kirara prowled along the perimeter of the battle zone and awaited a chance to leap in, if needed. "You never answered, Fluffy! What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha yelled out and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Instead of answering, he looked around as if just noticing something.

"Where's your miko?" he asked smoothly and Inuyasha looked at him in confusion. Then in anger as the question finally clicked.

"What the hell do you care!" he yelled out and went in for the attack. Sesshoumaru dodged and as he did so, an object caught his attention. "Well, well, well. What's this, Inuyasha?" He questioned as he calmly picked it up. He noticed that all members of the hanyou's group froze and stared in horror at the object in the taiyoukai's grip. It was just a book.

A plain looking book.

'With a demonic aura?' Sesshoumaru examined the book closer and slowly opened it. As he did so a pink light engulfed his body. And suddenly, Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, was gone, and the book lay innocently on the ground.

"Oh….shit." Was heard from three different people.

:XD:

KC: Wow! What a great ending for this chappie!

Sesshoumaru: So now I am in the book? With Kagome?

KC: Yup. It appears so.

Inuyasha: That's not fair!

KC: Life's not fair…and neither am I! Next chapter Kikyou finally comes in, along with Kagura and icky Naraku. Not to mention Nuriko! Hehehe! So much excitement! See ya'll there!


	6. Nuriko

Chapter 6

By: Kaguya's Chaos

Kagome stared at the beautiful man before her. His hair was pulled up and away from his face and a freaky hat-thingy rested on his head. Imperial robes draped over his muscular frame and his hands were steeped in front of him. 'He looked better with his hair down…' Kagome thought briefly as she tried to listen to whatever Hotohori was trying to say.

She fully shook herself from her thoughts as a collective gasp went through the large throne room she now kneeled in. She blinked rapidly and glanced over at Tamahome in confusion. He, in turn, was staring at her in surprise. Kagome looked back to Hotohori and frowned. "Er, sorry, but I must have missed that whole thing." Kagome said sheepishly as she tried to keep herself from blushing past the crimson color already on her face.

The whole assembly fell over comically and Kagome laughed nervously. Hotohori smiled and again began the whole explanation process over. "I apologize for the way that you were treated. It was not our intention to harm you in any way. We simply needed to prove you were not, indeed, evil spirits."

At this, Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I take it we passed inspection then?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Uncharacteristically, Hotohori blushed slightly and coughed to hide it. "Yes. We have indeed found…" He looked into Kagome's curious blue eyes, "that you are the priestess of Suzaku. As such, we ask that you protect our empire."

Kagome felt her smile freeze on her face and her left eye tick. 'Please, Kami. Tell me I heard wrong and all that was just said was a lie. I can't take on another priestess role! Why can't I get sucked into a portal and lead a non-leading role? WHY!' Kagome coughed and closed her eyes momentarily.

"You want me to be what?" She asked and tried to stop the strain in her mind from appearing in her voice. Hotohori face faulted and then quickly gathered up all his persuasive powers. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. "The Priestess told through legend to come and save our country from the danger that lurks ahead."

Kagome smiled again and turned around. "Uh, no thanks! I think you have the wrong girl!" She said over her shoulder as she got ready to sprint over to the massive doors. Hotohori's next question stopped her dead in her tracks. "You have a wish, do you not?" His voice was low and barely above a whisper. Kagome shivered slightly and fought the blush rising up her cheeks. 'Gah! I'm starting to think like Miroku!'

"A wish?" Kagome asked as she turned back around, allowing her slight interest and curiosity to show in her eyes. Those in the deathly silent audience watched this with avid interest. Tamahome, on the other hand, was slightly jealous. He could practically feel the attraction between the emperor and the newly discovered priestess. 'I saw her first!' He thought and quickly squashed it down.

Before Hotohori could answer her softly spoken question, a fizz of pink light filled the room and left the occupants momentarily blind. When Kagome's eyesight was cleared she felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen. "Sesshoumaru?" She squeaked out as she stared at the ruffled Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru snapped his golden gaze to the miko who held his current interest in slight surprise. Quickly covering his shock, he strode forward and grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm. "Miko, where the hell am I?" He asked in deadly deep voice. Kagome gulped and giggled a little. 'Hoo, boy…why does this always happen to me!'

Before Kagome could answer, however, the equally deadly soft voice of Hotohori answered for her. "You are in my court. Now release her." Kagome darted a glance over to Hotohori to see he had shot to his feet as well as Tamahome and some of the other people in the room. Kagome glanced back over at Sesshoumaru and nearly gulped again.

His golden eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set into a grim line. Kagome let out a small gasp as he tightened his hold on her arm. Tamahome looked at the one armed man in anger and slight confusion. 'Who, or what, was this guy? What's with the weird face markings? Why is he holding Kagome like that? Does she know him?'

Hotohori narrowed is own brownish-gold eyes and stood up to his full height. Both were roughly the same height, but Sesshoumaru was just a liiiiittle bit taller. Kagome, tired of the tight grip on her arm and the slight digging of the claws, wrenched her arm out of his grip and glared at him. All eyes switched to her as she rubbed her arm.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here!" Kagome demanded as the demon lord raised an eyebrow. Tamahome, unfortunately, chose this time to make his presence known. He stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome? You know this guy?" He asked softly as he trained a glare on the equally glaring Sesshoumaru.

Kagome relaxed a bit at the comforting warmth on her shoulder and nodded a bit. "Yeah. He's an…uh…acquaintance…from my world." She said haltingly. Hotohori stood and also approached Kagome's side. His advisors flinched a bit, too afraid to approach and slightly ashamed at their possible failure of protecting their lord.

Sesshoumaru, however, didn't hear any of the human males words. He stared at the hand on the miko's shoulder and tried to describe the feelings coursing through him at the moment. 'Am I…jealous?'

:Inuyasha and the gang:

Miroku paused in his hurried reading once again, to stare in shock at the drama unfolding before him. Inuyasha, however, was jumping up and down at the injustices of the book, and why his brother got through and not himself. "What the hell makes him so special to get into the book and not me!"

Kaede frowned as she set the tea down in front of the houshi. Shippo and Sango watched the hanyou with growing irritation and Kirara watched all in the room with a critical gaze. Miroku placed the book on his lap and glared at the hanyou pacing in front of him. "Inuyasha. Perhaps if you would just shut up, we might be able to find out what will befall Kagome-sama." He stated in a calm voice and closed his eyes to contain his growing anger.

Inuyasha stopped his ranting and looked at the houshi. He snorted and sat down abruptly. "Keh! Fine. Just get to the readin'!" Sango rolled her eyes and then turned back to Miroku with a nod. Shippo returned his gaze to the book and Kaede sat down on the floor, awaiting the tale as well.

Miroku glance back down at the book and picked up where he had left off. "The young priestess and her warriors told the tale to the new addition to their group and the night came upon them swiftly…"

:Back in the book:

Kagome sighed as she sat down on the lush bed that was given to her. Her eyes softened from their angry look and tears momentarily filled them. 'Why do I always find myself into these sticky situations? Why am I always the one who has to be sucked into these things?' She sighed slightly and pulled her knees up to her chin, resting her head on them slightly.

'I wonder if anyone knows I'm gone? Do they even care? Have they come looking for me?' She laughed a little sarcastically as she remembered what she was to the hanyou she supposedly loved. 'Yeah, I'll bet Inuyasha's real steamed by now. His jewel detector missing! Good Lord!' She laughed slightly at her little joke and folded more into her own thoughts.

'I hope Shippo is ok. And Sango and Miroku. Kirara…Kaede. I guess I hope Inuyasha's ok too…but something still bugs me…how the hell did Sesshoumaru get in the book? He gave subtle hints that he found the book while fighting Inuyasha. Does that mean that everyone knows I'm in the book? Do they know Sesshoumaru's in the book!'

Her thoughts stopped abruptly as a hand clonked her upside the head. She whipped around to glare at Tamahome. "Hey! That hurt, ya know!" Tamahome grinned and sat beside her on the bed. "What's with the weird faces? You go through too many emotions at one time, you know that?" He said while studying her face.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, well…I miss my friends and family." She muttered to herself and then looked back up at the handsome boy in her room. "I don't really know why or how Sesshoumaru got here either."

Tamahome grinned and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Aw, try not to worry about it too much. After this whole is over, you'll be able to go…" Tamahome paused on the last word, trying to get it out. "…home."

Kagome smiled, not noticing the pause and hugged Tamahome. "You're right! I just hope my friends wait for me." She said trailing off. Tamahome noticed the silence and stood up. Looking her directly in the eye, he said, in all seriousness, "If it were me, I'd wait for you."

Kagome's eyes widened and a blush stained her cheeks. She watched as Tamahome gave her a last smile and walked toward her door. Just as he was walking out, however, he bumped into Sesshoumaru. Tamahome glared at him and then shouldered passed. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to growl at him and then rip him to shreds. It was very undignified to show such emotion.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion then stood up with a smile on her face. "Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama. What are you doing here?" She questioned lightly and sat back down, trying to keep the blush off her face.

Sesshoumaru had taken off his armor and his chest was clearly defined without the it blocking the view. His swords were still at his hip and his tail hung over his shoulder as always, but his clothes were loose due to the slight heat in the evening. Sesshoumaru raised his own eyebrow and came over to sit beside her.

"Why was that human in here?" He asked instead of answering her original question. Kagome frowned and stood up. "He was just trying to cheer me up." She answered a little waspishly and paced over to one of the walls. "You know, you never really told me how you got into the book. Why are you here?" Kagome asked as she scrutinized his tall form. " And why are you in my room?" She asked after she thought about it.

Sesshoumaru sat back on the bed and Kagome fought off the thoughts about him being a sexy porn-star at that moment. 'Gah! I really am turning into Miroku!'

"I fought with Inuyasha, saw the book and opened it up. Now here I am." He said simply and then turned a hard stare at her. "Now how did you get into this book?"

Kagome gulped and smiled nervously. "Er…see, my brother and I…found it…? And well, I got sucked into it…?" Kagome thought of a better way to explain it, but couldn't without giving some hint that she was from the future in their own dimension. 'Well, he certainly should believe me…we are, after all, in China, stuck inside a demonic book…'

Sesshoumaru frowned but excepted this answer. He stood and without a single word left. Kagome frowned after him as she realized, he never told her why he had come to her room. 'What a crazy day…I'm so tired! That's it! I'm going to bed!' With this thought, Kagome turned to her bed and snuffed out the candle.

:With Inuyasha and the gang:

Everyone stared at the book with blank expressions, not knowing how they were supposed to take all this in. Inuyasha sat in the back of the hut and stared at nothing. He was currently having an interesting and enlightening discussion with his inner self.

'She thinks I only think of her as a shard detector.'

(Well, it's not like you have given her any other reason to think that way.)

'What! Yes I-' He stopped his retort aimed at his subconscious and realized it was right. 'All I ever do is yell at her.'

(And compare her to Kikyou. Mustn't forget that.)

'Shut up. Leave me alone.'

(Whatever. I'll be back.)

Miroku took this time to grab something to drink and sooth his sore throat. Sango cuddled Shippo and Kirara to her as they listened to the story. Shippo's eyes were drooping, but he would not shut them. No sir! He was going to stay awake and find out what was going to happen to his Kagome!

Sango's on eyes burned from keeping them open, but worry and intrigue kept her stubborn mind from allowing them to close. Kirara, however had lost the battle to stay awake and the houshi's rhythmic baritone had delivered her to dreamland.

Kaede sat behind Miroku, in a slight doze. The soothing quality of Miroku's voice as he told the story lulling the old woman to sleep as well. Miroku looked behind him as a slight snore reached his ears. He smiled slightly at the old woman's slack face and turned toward the others in the small hut.

Shadow's played about their eyes and even in the dim light, Miroku could see they were tired. Looking out the small shuddered window he guessed it was way passed their bedtime. Smiling to Sango, he closed the book and set it down on the small table. "I say we all sleep for the night. We can continue tomorrow."

No one argued or said anything about shard hunting. Not even Inuyasha. Instead they all lay down to sleep, dreaming of the strange situation their friend had gotten into and what might lay ahead of her.

:In the heaven's or…something like that:

"This is taking forever! Shouldn't we give the story a little nudge?"

"No. Let it take it's course. Tomorrow should prove to be entertaining. The Taiyoukai will pose problems that the fates had not originally seen."

"I don't think the fates saw ANY of this!"

There was a silent pause in the room.

"True…this is all clearly…unexpected."

:Next morning in the book:

Kagome slipped on her jeans and determined she would have to ask for new clothes or something. 'Wearing the same thing everyday so totally-OW! What the hell poked me!' Kagome shrieked as she felt something jab into her hand as she searched through her clothes.

Jerking her hand back she glared at the few drops of blood sliding down her palm and then shook her shirt out. A small clank sound reached her ears and a shinny glint caught her eye. Looking down, Kagome let out a cry of surprise. 'That's…'

"Sango's dagger!" She said out loud as she held it up in triumph. "I had forgotten all about it!" Kagome looked at the engraved sheath still attached to her shirt and then down at the dagger in her hand. Wiping the excess blood off the blade and her hand she sheathed it and stuck it to her thigh. 'Eh…looks weird, but it works!' She thought to herself as she inspected the small cut and then decided it wasn't even worth her attention. "Like a paper cut." She said to herself as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Seeing the dagger and remembering Sango made a wave of homesickness run through her. 'That's right, the sooner this is done, the sooner I can be home!' Kagome thought as she went in search of the only person who could help her at the time. Hotohori.

Kagome skipped down some stairs she had no idea existed and walked down a hall that looked vaguely familiar. By sheer luck, she smacked straight into the emperor. "Hey, Hotohori! What's up?"

Hotohori stared at her in confusion. "What is up?" He asked back and Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Eh, forget that. Um, I was wondering…how do we find these other Suzaku warriors?"

Hotohori smiled and that's when he took out this scroll and began an elaborate explanation. Kagome briefly realized that Tamahome and Sesshoumaru had both shown up and were listening when she felt it. The beginning dregs of a day dream. 'Ah! No! Kagome! Focus! Listen to what is being…why the hell is he showing me his ne-oooooh.' Kagome watched as a glowing red symbol blazed at the base of Hotohori's neck and realized that it was the same kind of symbol as Tamahome had on his forehead.

'I'll get the explanation form Tamahome later.' Kagome decided and listened as Hotohori went on to say that the warrior, Nuriko would hold great strength. Kagome felt the battle aura of both Tamahome and Sesshoumaru flare to life. 'Oh, great. That's all we need. A show-off Suzaku warrior and a blood-thirsty demon on the loose.'

"I suggest we hold a tournament for the strongest warriors. It may draw out the next Suzaku warrior." Kagome groaned as Hotohori suggested this and placed a hand over her face. 'Oh yeah. That will work…not!' Looking up into Hotohori's smiling face Kagome felt her own will crumble.

"Alright! That sounds…fine." She said with fake enthusiasm and tried tom ignore the whoops from the human behind her or the smirk on the demon beside him. 'May the Kami have mercy on our souls.'

:Sometime later:

Kagome sighed dejectedly as she sat beside Hotohori and watched the assembled warriors before her. 'Ugh. None of them are going to be this Nuriko person. The main characters always hold some sort of beauty or features that grab a person's attention. All of these guys are old and-'

"These are the strongest warriors that the kingdom holds." Hotohori said, interrupting Kagome's mental rants for the second time that day. Sesshoumaru softly snorted from his position behind her and Tamahome smirked as he made his way down the small steps into the courtyard. "Well, we'll just have to give them all a little test, then, won't we?" He said smugly as he cracked his knuckles.

Kagome slightly shifted away as Sesshoumaru descended the stairs as well. A barely audible, "Yes we shall." Issued from his mouth and Kagome groaned again. Without saying anything to any of the three men she was associated with, Kagome stood and walked a little distance away. 'Those poor, poor men. I hope they have a quick death.' She prayed in her mind as she sat in the pavilion she had chosen as her sanctuary.

Hotohori noticed her walking away, but before he could get up and follow, the two about to "test" the soldiers began to fight. He winced as the sound of flesh on flesh and bodies went flying everywhere.

Kagome ignored the sounds of the "massacre" and looked about the almost peaceful courtyard. A flash of colorful silk caught her attention and Kagome looked over to see a figure move behind a bush. 'Weird…I didn't know that there were other people loitering around…maybe it was a servant?'

A strange whistling sound brought her attention back to the war-zone and Kagome shot to her feet as a couple of the men's weapons came flying at her. "Oh fu-" Kagome never finished her sentence as the weapons hit the already weak structure and a loud rumbling filled the air. Kagome looked up and watched, as if in slow motion, as the pavilion crumbled and slowly fell on her.

A shout to her left caused Kagome to look over to see a strangely dressed woman run at her. Her thought's stopped completely as the tons of heavy block crashed down on her, crushing her to the stone floor. 'Ow…' She grimaced as needle like pains drifted up her leg and blindingly hot pain settled over her chest.

'Oh, lovely.' She thought with as much sarcasm as she could manage. 'I face demons for over three years and now I am going to die by being crushed by stupid stone. Thank you Kami! My life is now complete.' She felt her eyes close and her ribs crack. 'A corner of something is definitely poking into my abdomen.' She finished obscurely.

Her ears twitched as she could have sworn she heard shouts coming from outside what she knew to be a crumbled wreck. 'I'm gonna pass out! I'm loosing air! I can't move! Wow, who knew I was claustrophobic?' Kagome shut her eyes as a blinding shaft of light hit her face. "Gah! I'm going to be blind!" She shouted and only realized she had said it out loud when a small chuckle reached her ears.

"Don't laugh at me! Get me out!" She shouted again and tried to fight the darkness at the fringes of her vision. She took in a deep gulp of air as the crushing block on her chest was lifted and the annoying pokey stone was removed from her abdomen. With her eyes still firmly shut, she felt numerous hands grip at her and slowly lift her up.

"Someone turn out the light!" She muttered as she tried to open her eyes. The minute they were open she was met with the relieved face of Hotohori, Tamahome and Sesshoumaru. She blinked a few times when the searing pain from before made itself known. Her blue eyes left the three men's faces and swept over her body. Dark red blood stained her jeans and shirt, not to mention the dirt and dust coating her in a fine sheen. "I don't think anything is broken." She said as she tried to sit up with the help of Hotohori. As she did so, her eyes met another pair of eyes. Kagome blinked at the woman before her and smiled.

"Um, hi." She said and blinked when the woman just sniffed and turned her head away. Tamahome placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "That woman was the one who dug you out." He said and Kagome raised an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes as he eyed the so-called woman.

'A woman? Right, and I'm a human.' He snorted to himself as he stood away from the injured miko and stared at the "woman" in suspicion. Hotohori also stood and regarded the woman before him. "That power you displayed a moment ago…could that possible be…"

The woman stood up and lowered the collar of her kimono, showing off a glowing red symbol. "I am Kang-Lin, or "Nuriko" as in the constellation." She said and Kagome grinned standing up and ignoring the hands trying to lift up her pants leg. Hotohori placed a hand on her shoulder and Kagome extended her hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said in greeting. The woman again ignored her attempts at being friendly and instead turned her attention to Tamahome behind her. She walked forward and grabbed his shoulders. "I only saved you because he was worried." She said as she leaned forward and kissed the Suzaku warrior.

Kagome felt her jaw drop and her anger rise. 'If she wants him, then fine! But how dare she ignore me!' She thought to herself then let it roll off. 'We have to get along. If we're going to be traveling together for a while.' She decided and smiled at Tamahome's dazed expression. 'He acts like he's never been kissed…I'VE never been kissed come to think of it.' Her expression once again changed to that of sad and Nuriko smirked, thinking "she" had made the girl sad.

Turning to Hotohori, Kagome forced another smile. "So, now we have three celestial warriors? Which one is next?" She asked as she grabbed a hold of the emperors arm and lead him further into the palace.

Nuriko watched the girl lead the emperor away and tried to stop "herself" from screaming in rage. Her eyes glanced over at the other tall man that rivaled Hotohori in looks. His cold golden eyes were fixated on the arm that the miko clutched to her side as she and the emperor walked away. 'So, I'm not the only one who's jealous…maybe I could persuade him-' "She" cut herself off as the cold eyes of the Taiyoukai swung to her.

A knowing look passed over his eyes and Nuriko felt "her" own eyes widen. 'He knows I'm not a woman.' He thought as he watched the youkai smirk and turn away. ((from this point on I will refer to Nuriko as a him…))

Tamahome, meanwhile, had just come out of his daze and realized he was sitting beside the rubble all alone. 'W-where'd everyone go?'

:With Inuyasha and the gang:

Miroku looked up from his reading and tried not to laugh out loud. A shocked Sango stood beside an equally shocked Inuyasha with her mouth open. Shippo was blinking in confusion and Kirara looked like she was going to choke. Kaede wisely kept her mouth shut and pretended that she did not hear any of what was just said.

"So…the third warrior was, uh, found."

"Do you think Sesshoumaru is right about her? Or him? Or whatever the hell it is?" Inuyasha burst out as Shippo blinked in confusion again. Sango blinked herself and sat down next to a slightly hacking Kirara. Miroku frowned as her stared down at the book again. "Well, your half-brother could certainly smell whether or not the person was male or female…perhaps we read it wrong?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and sat down across from Miroku, also staring at the book. "I hope Kagome is ok." Shippo said after a while and everyone remembered the girl had been injured. Sango took this time to look down at her dagger, the twin to the one she had given Kagome.

Her gasp made Inuyasha jump and Miroku shoot his head up. All eyes swung to the slayer in question and she held up the unsheathed dagger as an answer. Bright red blood dripped down its edge and onto the hilt. Inuyasha leapt up and sniffed at it. His eyes flashed a brief red as he confirmed all of their fears. "It's Kagome's."

:Again in the Heavens:

"Well, the third warrior is a cross-dresser? How…intriguing."

"Yeah::snort: And, he's in, love with the second warrior. This little drama is getting better and better!"

"Hmph. The cross-dresser is jealous of the emperor's attention on the miko. He will try something to get rid of her."

"Ah, don't be sucha stiff, Suzaku! The girl can handle herself! She can take whatever the fruit can dish out."

"Don't call him a fruit! He's not gay…just misguided…"

"Yeah, ok…"

"Will you two shut up! I think the youkai is going to tell the miko what he knows."

"Why is that such a startling thing?"

"Because it could cause things to get a little sticky if she takes the whole thing wrong."

All four beings stopped talking as they watched through the watery mirror window into the mortals world.

:Meanwhile in some obscure place in Japan:

A girl wearing the exact same thing as Kagome shrieked in horror as her outfit was covered in blood.

((I couldn't resist! SORRY!))

:Back with Kagome:

'Ugh. That's it. I'm going to ask Hotohori if I can have some extra clothes! These blood stains just aren't coming out!' Kagome thought as she again started to scrub at the jeans in the wash tub. 'Gah. I need a bath.' She thought to herself as she realized the gash on her leg once again reopened. A small circle of blood showed through the bandage.

Kagome looked over at her stained shirt right next to the tub, waiting to be washed. The wound on her chest pulsed, as if reminding her it was what caused the shirt to be stained. Her anger turned to the three males responsible for her current predicament. 'I should have those baka's clean my clothes!' She thought indignantly as she set the ruined jeans aside.

'That's it! Where is my robe! I am going to ask Hotohori for some new clothes!' She sighed as she stood up in only her bra and underwear. Just as she turned to look for the robe, her door crashed in and Tamahome came to an abrupt stop. Kagome blinked as the boy became red in the face.

"Hentai!" Kagome screamed as she threw a bottle of something at his head. "Get the hell out! Haven't you heard of knocking?" She continued to scream as she threw whatever was in her grasp. Tamahome dodged the objects and tried to defend himself, even as the image of a nearly naked Kagome danced through his head.

"No! Please! You gotta hide me!" He screamed out as he was hit in the head by a stray object. Kagome stopped momentarily as she shifted her robe on and tied it securely. She glared at the warrior crouching before her and sniffed. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a large white whip-like thing coming from the door and wrapping around the boy's legs.

Kagome watched in mild amusement as Nuriko came in through the door, tugging Tamahome closer to him. "Oh, this man is so shy! Come, Tama-baby, we're leaving." With that both were out of the room and down the hall, Tamahome screaming and Nuriko brushing him off. Kagome waved and tried to keep the smile off her face.

She turned around to enter her room again, only to encounter Sesshoumaru standing there. His eyes slid over her barely concealed body with cold eyes and his eyebrow raised. Kagome immediately felt indignant. "What! It wasn't my fault he interrupted me as I was cleaning myself!" She slammed the door shut in his face.

:XP:

I think I am going to end it there folks. I had a hard time coming up with what to write next and how to make it sound like it would fit together. :lets out a long sigh of relief: Anyway, the polls for pairings are still open!

The pairing, or should I say triangle that is winning is Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Hotohori. In a close second is Tamahome/Kagome and we have a couple of Nakago/Kagome votes as well.

In the next chapter, the priestess of Seiryuu will be coming in and I think I am going to mix in Kikyou too…maybe. Heh…well you know the drill! Read and Review please!


	7. Troubles

Hey guys! I've been trying this new thing where I don't say anything at the beginning of a chapter, but I've been reading the reviews for this story and some of the pairing ideas had me cracking up! You guys are funny::ahem: Anyway! Onto the story!

Counterbalance

Chapter 7

By Kaguya's Chaos

Kagome let out a groan of frustration. For almost a week now she had been trying to get along with Nuriko, going through her backpack and taking stock of everything, studying her school books, trying to get along with Nuriko, keeping Sesshoumaru from killing everyone, trying to avoid Tamahome's weird predicaments and did she mention trying to get along with Nuriko?

She let out a sigh as she tried to keep her mind off the obstinate female she was trying to please. She turned over from her position of laying on her stomach on her bed, to stare up at the ceiling. Her eyes wandered over the strange patterns as she tried to remember the weird way Sesshoumaru acted whenever Nuriko came near him.

She giggled a little as she remembered his stiffened posture and narrowed eyes. 'Nope. He does not like that woman...I wonder why?' Little did she realize she was just about to get an answer to her question.

Kagome leapt off of her bed as her door burst open and for a wild moment she thought it was Tamahome again, trying to escape from an insane Nuriko. Instead her blue gaze rested on that of cold amber eyes and silver hair. Her posture relaxed and she sagged back onto her bed. "Oh, It's just you, Sesshoumaru."

The hilarity of the situation hit her as she realized that if Sesshoumaru had burst into her room in the past, she would have screamed for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the strange look on the girl's face and shut her door behind him. Kagome raised her own eyebrow and pointedly stared at the closed door.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she tried to keep the sudden nervousness out of her voice. Sesshoumaru approached her bed and sat down, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kagome watched his stiff back for a minute then lay back down, her body turned once again to face the ceiling.

"Nuriko is not a woman." He said after a while and Kagome blinked in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" She whispered and Sesshoumaru turned to her, his eyes showing a sick sort of amusement. Kagome opened her mouth to ask just what the hell he was talking about when the taiyoukai stiffened even further and turned to stare at the door expectantly.

Kagome stood up slowly and made her way to the door as quietly as she could. With a quick motion, she tore the door open and in fell the object of her talk with Sesshoumaru. Kagome raised an eyebrow and stared into the shocked and sheepish eyes of Nuriko.

Nuriko, for his part, quickly stood and brushed off the front of his kimono. Sesshoumaru snorted and Kagome turned to glance his way in askance. He nodded and Kagome shut the door again, this time with Nuriko inside.

"So, you are sure you are correct, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she felt Nuriko's slight fear. Sesshoumaru kept a stoic face and nodded. Kagome turned to the cross-dresser and a smirk filtered over her face. 'Time for payback...' She thought and Nuriko shuddered at the gleam in her eye.

"So you're a man, huh? Why are you pretending to be a woman?" She asked and Nuriko stiffened.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said and Kagome had to admit he didn't sound like a guy. More like a haughty princess. She slowly approached the wary warrior and pounced on him. With a rather quick and vicious motion, she tore down the front of the kimono to stare down into a flat muscular chest.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko jump the warrior with something close to amusement. His amusement changed slightly when she tore the front of the kimono off and stared down on the surprisingly muscular chest of the cross-dresser. Jealousy sparked briefly when he realized Kagome had not removed herself from the man's body and instead just stared at his chest as if in a trance.

Nuriko blushed and tried to hide the slight arousal he was experiencing from having the miko on top of him. Sesshoumaru smelled the slight arousal and growled. He stood and yanked the dazed Kagome off of Nuriko.

Kagome woke from her daze and blinked a few times. "Holy shit! You really are a man!" She exclaimed and both males winced at her choice of words and loud voice. Nuriko sighed and stood up as well. He looked both in the eye before answering.

"Yes, I am a man...got a problem with that!" He asked sourly and Kagome blushed.

"Um...no, not really, but I have to ask...WHY are you dressed as a woman? And pretending to be a concubine at that!"

Sesshoumaru watched the suzaku warrior with a raised eyebrow, the whole time keeping his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Nuriko watched the one armed youkai and the miko and smirked at their closeness. He looked back into the miko's eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her. So he sighed and sat back down on the ground and told her of his infatuation with the emperor.

Sesshoumaru felt his lip curl at the emotion's the man expressed and tried to keep the nausea back. ((Folks, I am not homophobic, I'm just trying to make this a little realistic, after all, these type of feelings weren't allowed in the past and so weren't excepted. Not like they are somewhat today.)) He looked away from Nuriko and ignored the rest of the conversation, that is, until Kagome suddenly shrieked and leapt at Nuriko.

"Oh, Nuriko! That's so sweet!" She said, not minding that the guy was gay, or so she thought he was gay. Determination set into her eyes as she looked Nuriko in the face. "I'll talk to Hotohori for you!" She said and Nuriko blanched.

"I don't think that would be such a good-"

"I won't tell him you're a guy! I promise! I'll just talk to him for you...get him to pay attention to you or something..." She went on and both Sesshoumaru and Nuriko had a bad feeling abut this. Their eyes met over the scheming girls' and sighed audibly, stopping Kagome's plans mid-rant.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

:A little later:

Kagome sat on Hotohori's bed trying to get him to see that he had all these woman in his palace in love with him and that he should give them a chance, especially a certain fellow warrior. The yukata she had borrowed hung off her frame and showed a bit of her cleavage. Her legs were crossed at her ankle in front of her as she watched Hotohori pace back and forth, as if in deep thought.

"All I'm saying is you should give all those girls a chance! You never know...you might fall for one!" She said and smiled cheerily. Hotohori didn't respond, instead he slowly approached the bed and sat beside her. His long hair cascaded over his face as he looked to the ground.

"What if I am already in love with someone else?" He asked and Kagome faltered for a bit. He turned his head and looked at her with a strange look on his face. Kagome's smile melted from her face and opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again.

"Oh..." She said lamely and looked to the ground as well.

"What about you? Do you love someone, Kagome?" He asked and Kagome's eyes widened. Her immediate thought had been Inuyasha, but for some reason Sesshoumaru, Tamahome and Hotohori washed him out of her mind. She blushed and shook her head, turning to smile at the emperor with an overly-bright expression.

"Heh... this isn't about me! This is about-" She let out a squeak as she suddenly found herself underneath the body of Hotohori. She felt her face burn, completely sure it was a bright crimson, and her blue eyes stared into his own chocolate orbs. Hotohori leaned down and rested his face in her hair just beside her neck, his warm breath ghosted across her ear and his cheek gently brushed her own.

"Since I was little, I have had an image of who I wanted." He whispered and Kagome shivered. Slight excitement raced through her system and she held back a low moan. Hotohori shifted again and looked down into her eyes. Kagome held back a gasp as she recognized the warm glint in his eyes as well as the lust. 'Oh...Kami...' She gulped as she tried to convince herself that this wasn't real. "And it has always been you, Kagome."

His face came nearer to her own and Kagome suddenly became aware of the fact that he was going to take her first kiss. She found that she really didn't mind if he did take it and leaned closer as well. Just before their lips could meet, Hotohori narrowed his eyes and grabbed the sword he always kept at his headboard. Without a comment to the flushed girl, he stood from the bed and approached the wall near the door.

Kagome blinked when she felt that Hotohori had gotten up and watched in shock as he made swiping motions with his sword at the wall. Pieces of plaster and block fell and before the hole stood three figures. Tamahome, Nuriko and Sesshoumaru.

Tamahome and Nuriko instantly flushed and began dancing around idiotically, as if they hadn't been trying to spy on them. Sesshoumaru simply stood there with his hand resting on Tokijin. His golden eyes were narrowed into Hotohori's and his posture was stiff. Hotohori's voice was cold as he admonished them for spying and told them to leave. Sesshoumaru's lip curled and he let out a growl. Kagome stood from the bed and watched as Tamahome and Nuriko bowed and left. She turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru to see that he and Hotohori were having a staring contest.

'Ugh...this has been a weird night, I am so going to go to bed.' She thought as she let out a sigh and tried to make her way to the door. 'Tried' was the operative word.

Hotohori grasped her arm and jerked her back to himself. Ignoring the increasingly loud growl from the taiyoukai, Hotohori leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Make no mistake, Kagome. I will make you my empress."

Kagome turned her head to stare at him in shock. He smiled slightly, not a happy smile, but a seductive one that made her knees weak and her face reheat. "Of course, I won't force you. By the end of our quest, I will make sure you love me as much as I love you." He said in a "that's final" type of voice and Kagome felt herself jerked away from him.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome's wrist and stood beside her, snarling. Hotohori glared at the youkai, and before anything could be said, Sesshoumaru had Kagome over his shoulder and was halfway to her room. 'What the HELL-' Kagome thought as she watched the wooden planks on the floor pass by in a quick fashion.

"Sesshoumaru! Put me down!" She yelled and immediately she was released. Her feet touched the ground and she turned to glare up at the stoic male before her. She briefly realized that they were in front of her room as she put her hands on her hips in a sign of anger and slight confusion. Her glare changed and she took a step back as she realized he had grit his teeth and his eyes were slightly pink.

Before Kagome could say anything about his appearance and his anger, the taiyoukai was gone, once again leaving at a fast pace. 'Gah! That's it! I am going to bed and I am going to forget all about this crazy night!' She thought bitterly as she made her way into her room and got into her bed.

'This is what I get for trying to help a friend!'

:With the Inu gang:

Inuyasha was positively livid. His eyes were hidden in his hair and his fists were clenched. His breath was rapid and his body was tensed. Sango was watching the hanyou with something like trepidation and was slowly inching toward Miroku. Miroku was watching the hanyou with a grim continence, holding his staff and the book tightly.

Inuyasha took a step toward the book and Miroku acted instantly. He raised his staff and knocked the rabid hanyou out. Sango shot to her feet and sat on his back, pinning his arms behind him. Shippo had rushed forward and sat on his legs, just in case. Kaede had run into another part of the hut and brought out a coil of rope.

Working fast, they had Inuyasha trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey. Kaede quickly called upon her dwindling power to make the ropes strong enough to hold the hanyou. Sango slowly slid off of Inuyasha's back and stood staring at the unconscious half-breed. Shippo had stood and quickly jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Keep going, Miroku!" The kit demanded as he hopped up and down slightly. Miroku glanced out the window at the high sun and sighed. "I guess I could read a little more..." He said out loud and nearly groaned at the eager faces before him. 'Kami help me...I won't have a voice after this.' He thought as he once again opened the book, not noticing the stirring hanyou at his feet or the intense golden eyes he had trained on the book with a murderous intent.

:Back inside the book:

Kagome awoke to the overly-happy chirps from the birds and the bright sunshine that was intent on burning her eyes out of her sockets. 'WHY was morning created again!' She thought as she rolled off the bed and onto the hard floor with a grunt. Her body ached and her mind demanded an answer as to why she felt so bad this morning.

As if to confirm her fears, her body shook with slight coughs and her nose decided to show it's many good sides, due to the red coloring and snot trailing down onto her upper lip. 'Ugh, great!' She thought as she rubbed at her nose with her yukata sleeve and stifled the next round of coughs. 'Just what I need...a cold!'

Kagome grumbled about 'damn colds' and 'how she wished she could sit Inuyasha right now!', when it hit her. She remember, with startling clarity, exactly WHAT had happened last night to make her feel so horrible. 'Damn emperor's and taiyoukai's with their freaky mood swings!' She grumbled as well as she pulled out her ragged pair of jeans and a strange shirt one of the palace seamstresses had made for her.

She made sure she carried the dagger at her side, and kept the shirt over it. Her slightly dulled sapphire eyes rolled over her reflection, critically looking for any flaws to her appearance. She looked...

Like she had the flu. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. 'Well, this is as good as its going to get...' She ran her hand over her hair one last time and stumbled out of her door, starting her search for the dining hall. 'Breakfast...all I need is breakfast...and maybe a nice hot bath...'

Kagome reached the dining hall in only ten minutes, a new record. Only running into three dead ends and back-tracking twice when she knew she made a wrong turn. No one was within sight and, the minute she sat down, a servant came out with a plate of food Kagome was too tired to identify at the moment.

Kagome smiled at the servant and voiced her thanks in a slightly hoarse tone. The woman cast the priestess a sympathetic look and then looked back down at the floor, shuffling slightly. Kagome went to take a bite of her food, but stopped when she realized the servant still stood there.

"What can I help you with?" Kagome managed to croak out and the woman jumped a foot in the air.

"Oh, uh...your holiness..."

"Please, call me Kagome." Kagome said and the servant glanced up in shock then quickly looked to the floor again.

"Oh, uh...ok, Lady Kagome. I was wondering...if you w-would like to have some tea...? For your throat I mean!" Kagome watched as the woman floundered around and stammered out her words, as if afraid she would be beaten.

"Sure! That would be great! Thank you!" Kagome chirped in her slightly scratchy voice and watched as the servant's face lit up and she scurried away. 'How...strange. Why was she afraid of me? Am I that scary looking?' She asked herself as she again turned to the food she could hardly taste.

'Where is everyone? She asked herself as she realized she was about halfway through her meal. 'I'll ask the servant lady when she comes back with some tea.' She had decided when the doors burst open and in stormed Nuriko.

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in horror at the death promised in his violet eyes. 'Oh, shit!' She thought as she leapt from her chair and tried to placate the fuming cross-dresser.

"H-hey, Nuriko. How are you?" She squeaked out and her rough voice turned husky in quality. Nuriko froze at her deepened voice and fought the blush that threatened to rise over his cheeks. 'No. I am MAD at her! Besides, I like the emperor!' He thought as he continued his pursuit of the miko.

"Ah! No! It wasn't my fault!" Kagome said as she backed away as quickly as he approached. "I tried, Nuriko! I really did!" She ducked as the feminine man leapt for her. She silently shrieked as she ran around the large table, waiting for him to get back up.

Just as Nuriko was getting ready for another attack, Sesshoumaru and Tamahome, both from different doors, entered the room. The youkai and human first took in the others appearance with dislike and surprise, then their eyes worked their way to the pair around the table. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he took in the situation and Tamahome stared at the two in confusion.

"What's going on?" Tamahome asked as he walked over to Kagome's half-eaten plate. It was at this moment that the missing servant with the tea came bustling in. Her brown eyes rested on the others in the room, and she restrained a surprised squeak. 'Why are they here!' She thought in confusion. 'They had declined to eat this morning and now they are hungry?'

The servant headed to the table, careful with the tea and stammered out her apology at taking so long. Kagome cheered as she approached the tea and took a small sip, reveling in the tangy-sweet taste it seemed to have. "Mmm. Thank you." Her voice was once again raspy as she smiled at the nervous servant.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Tamahome asked and Kagome smiled at him, softly.

"Yeah, just a slight cold." She said as she placed her now empty tea cup down and started toward the doors. Just as she was leaving, the servants entered with more plates of food. "Sorry I can't stay!" She called behind her as the three men were roped into eating with only their own company to enjoy. The three of them looked to the other and then walked out of the doors, leaving a couple of miffed servants and rapidly cooling food behind.

Kagome strode down the hall as fast as her tired body could go. She glanced behind her, sure that Nuriko would soon be in hot pursuit, looking to finish the earlier interlude. 'Oooo. He is so going to hurt me!' She thought and picked up her pace.

She entered the courtyard and grinned in relief. She reached the front gates and a sudden thought struck her. 'I haven't explored outside the gates yet...maybe I should go out there...' She saw a sudden flash of Nuriko's angry face and shuddered. 'Yeah, he won't think to look out there...'

Grinning at her clever plan, Kagome headed toward her room for something warmer to wear and to tell Hotohori where she was going. She picked up her cloak and made sure her dagger was still in place. Looking one last time in the mirror, she walked out of the room and headed down the hall, looking for the study, where Hotohori was sure to be.

Just as she reached the study doors, a thought suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. 'He sort of proposed to me last night...How do you talk to someone after THAT!' She stood there, thinking of this with her hand still outstretched for the handle, small sweat-droplets dripping down her face.

'Maybe I should just go without telling him? I mean, I'm sure he won't notice I am gone...After all, he is busy with other things. And it'll just be for a few hours...what could it hurt?' With her mind made up, Kagome let her hand lower and turned on her heel, heading for the gates. Her hood came up and she strolled out, along with some of the servants also leaving.

Kagome's eyes slid over the common hues of brown and tan that littered the area. The occasional light blue, purple and black also flashed across her vision, but nothing that truly caught her attention. She slowly ambled along the people thronging about the market, glancing at the wares being sold. Necklaces, cloth, ribbons, and food stuffs tugged at her eyes and she watched in interest as people went about making purchases and yelling to get the customers attention.

Old world markets were always fascinating to watch, cause they were nothing like malls. It was also a very dirty and dangerous place. Kagome lightly stepped around a bunch of children and felt her eyes narrow as one of the kids tried to sneak a hand into her cloak, almost touching her dagger. 'No doubt thinking it was a purse!' She thought to herself as she caught the kids arm and wrenched it from her.

The boy let out a startled squeak and Kagome glared down into surprised brown eyes. The eyes widened even more so as the head of Kagome's cloak fell and her face was clearly revealed. A startled gasp from in front of her drew her attention and she looked up to see the market had gone completely still, all eyes focused on Kagome.

'What?' She thought as she released the kid and stood up tall. Her eyes slid down to her shirt and her hands traced over her cheeks. 'Is there something on my face? On my clothes?' She asked herself as she again faced the crowd, only to see them bowing before her. 'Eh!'

"Please! Forgive me, your Holiness!" The little boy she had caught croaked out as he practically smashed his face into the ground.

"Huh? Oh, sure, kid." She said slightly and watched in wariness as the group stood. As if someone had shouted "GO!" they all rushed at her, grabbing a hold of her cloak and hair. Kagome shrieked in shock as she struggled out of the mob. Pulling the old, under the legs scam, she quickly left the scene and headed instead for a nice quiet alley.

She leaned against the wall and breathed in deeply. Her hand rested on her chest and only then did she realize that her cloak was gone. 'Probably lost to the mob. I'll have to apologize to Hotohori for loosing it.' She sighed again and slowly slid down to sit on the ground. She watched as people rushed passed her hiding spot, no doubt rushing to the mob where she was supposed to be.

Kagome got to her feet. Her breathing was still labored and her lungs felt raspy. She knew this was due to her flu and decided she had had enough of the market and the city all together. Slightly dizzy, she stumbled down the alley and headed toward where she knew the gates to the palace were. 'How did those people know who I was?' She asked herself as she stumbled slightly.

Her shoulders were caught by a pair of meaty hands and Kagome's head shot up to stare into the largest and ugliest face she had ever seen. 'What the...' She thought as she raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Er, thanks. Now let me go." She said as she tried to pull away from the man. His huge head got closer and his freaky mouth twisted up into a smirk.

"No. You're rather pretty. You are now mine!" He said and Kagome blinked at him. 'Ah man! Not another Kouga!' She thought as she growled at the man. She brought her leg up swiftly and kicked him where it counted.

He doubled over and Kagome shook herself free. Before she could get very far, a whole group of guys came raining from the sky and blocked her path. A weird old American song came to her head as she watched them land. 'It's raining men! Halleluiah! It's raining men!' She giggled to herself and realized instantly she was sinking into delirium.

"Back off!" Her strained voice squeaked as she brought her hands up in a boxing position. The men smirked at her and came forward. The first that came to restrain her was met with a blow to the face. Kagome winced as her fist throbbed, but she didn't get to think on it due to the next man's attack.

It wasn't long before she was pinned to the ground and her face was pressed to the dirt. She heard a sickeningly over-confident chuckle and watched as the ugly man she had nailed in the crotch, bend down to stare her in the face. Kagome spat in his face and continued to fight with her captives. Her heart thundered in her chest and a band paraded around in her mind, no doubt the cause for her migraine.

The ugly guy, obviously the leader, frowned down at her and signaled that his men stand her up. Kagome felt more pairs of hands grab at her and soon she faced the boss with blazing sapphire eyes. The man snickered and his hand reached for her shirt. Kagome watched with wide and shocked eyes as he ripped the front of her shirt and stared at her bra-clad breasts.

Kagome could only gape at him with horror as she felt her strength weakening. Her legs crumpled beneath her, and, if it weren't for the thug holding her up, she would have crashed to the ground. Her face felt flushed and her breathing was ragged. Her nose was stuffed and she couldn't understand any of the gibberish the idiots around her were saying.

Her eyes slid closed as her head reeled. Just before she was completely swept away by the dark abyss known as sleep, she felt her arms being released and a pair of strong, warm, comforting arms pick her up. 'At least I'll be comfortable…' She thought in dry humor as she completely lost control of her senses and fell unconscious.

:Change of POV:

Tamahome walked out of the dining area and scowled at the floor. He had entered the damn hall so he could talk to Kagome, alone, only to find Nuriko in there as well and that damn…_demon._ He glanced over to his left to watch as Sesshoumaru veered off his own course and down a random hall. Ahead of him, the insufferable "woman", Nuriko was also going down another hall.

Tamahome sniffed dismissively and headed toward the courtyard out front. If anything, he could sit and watch the people enter and leave the capital. 'Haven't seen all of the city yet…I also still have that gum stuff Kagome gave me from her world.' A vision of selling the stuff to an eccentric rich man and living in luxury filled his mind and drool dripped down from the corner of his mouth. Needless to say, many people gave him a wide berth and stared at him as if he had the plague.

Tamahome had just reached the courtyard when two figures immediately caught his gaze. The first being the blindingly white-haired Taiyoukai and the second being a cloaked figure walking with their head down, as if trying to sneak by. Sesshoumaru met his gaze and instantly Tamahome knew the youkai had seen the figure and was suspicious as well. Without further communication, both decided to follow the figure. The guards looked to them and were about to call out a greeting when they were stopped by a glare from both warriors.

The guards were used to the tall youkai glaring at them, but not the mild hot headed Tamahome. Maybe that's why they didn't say anything, and instead returned to their posts. Tamahome grinned at the easy compliance and Sesshoumaru continued to ignore all those around him, except the suspicious figure.

Both followed the figure out of the palace gates and into the city beyond. Sesshoumaru felt mild confusion as to why someone would dress so conspicuously if they were going to do something. Or perhaps they were just old and dressed as such to avoid the slight heat of the day? Tamahome sighed briefly and looked about him in annoyance. He was once again bored. He kept his senses on Sesshoumaru so he wouldn't get left behind, but other then that the cloaked figure lost their attraction.

Sesshoumaru stopped and stiffened when he watched a group of thieving boys rush passed the figure and tried to rob them. A pale arm shot out and caught the culprit and the cloak fell from the head of the figure, revealing raven hair and a profile neither of the guys would ever forget.

"Kagome!" Tamahome whispered in shock and Sesshoumaru mirrored his shock silently.

As if the people in the market had heard the slight whisper, all bowed down in reverence. Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as Kagome fidgeted slightly and knew she didn't appreciate the attention. Being stuck here in this morbid fairytale had taught him enough about her to know she did not like to have eyes on her.

Tamahome watched the proceedings with humor as well, knowing the girl hated having attention on her. He watched as she murmured something and all hell broke loose. Bodies surged forward and both males felt a slight rush of fear. Without thinking of what they were doing, both launched themselves at the crowd, trying to get to the miko. In the middle of the fray, neither noticed the slim body slip from the crowd and dash through the oncoming people toward an alley not to far away.

Three others did, however, and they followed with smirks covering their faces. The slinking movement caught Sesshoumaru's eye and he watched as the three ran toward the alley. Suspicions arose within him and they were confirmed when Tamahome murmured about the fact that those jokers had been the same ones that had attacked Kagome in the beginning.

Forgetting about the foray going on behind him, the youkai headed in the direction the, soon-to-be-dead, idiots, and Kagome had gone. He caught her scent in the air and hurried his pace a bit. Sure she was a miko, but that didn't mean she could handle swords and knives, especially in her sickness-weakened condition.

Tamahome was right beside him as they started to sprint down the alley. Sesshoumaru followed her scent as was angered to find anger and…fear in her scent. Not to mention blood. Tamahome, sensing the taiyoukai's urgency, quickened the pace, and as they turned the corner, a sight met them that filled them both with rage.

A very big-headed (literally) ugly man was gripping a weakly struggling Kagome, a ring of men surrounding them, taunting and jeering at the miko. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red before he reigned in his emotions and narrowed his eyes. Tamahome felt his very blood burn in rage as a bright red symbol glowed brightly from his veiled forehead.

Before the thugs could realize there were others approaching, three of them were knocked out and the ugly one in the middle holding Kagome was held by his throat by none other then Sesshoumaru. Tamahome was busy beating in the others heads when Sesshoumaru growled for him to grab Kagome. The ugly man being held by his throat gurgled as the miko's body was taken from his hands and held protectively to Tamahome's chest.

Sesshoumaru snarled as his eyes again flashed red, gaining the ring-leaders attention. The bald man whimpered in his throat before he passed out…but not before urinating on himself. Sesshoumaru grunted in disgust and threw the body to the ground. He turned to assess the damage done to Kagome when it started raining.

Before Tamahome could protest, the taiyoukai had taken the unconscious girl from his arms and had wrapped his tail protectively around her. Instead of arguing, as they would have, both rushed to the palace, concerned when Kagome had started to shiver and making small whimpers.

:Out of the book:

Miroku paused momentarily, relishing the suspense he put his friends in and eager to read more himself. However, his voice was going and he silently wished someone other then himself knew how to read properly. 'Curse the education system in this time!' He thought, using the same sentence Kagome had used on him when she had asked if he knew how to do Geometry and after his confused negative answer.

Shippo, however, did not care if the houshi could never speak again! He wanted to know what was happening to his Kagome! And he wanted to know NOW! He leapt from his position on the subdued hanyou and jumped onto Miroku's lap. Sango frowned and tried to keep her own impatience to herself. She shifted slightly and turned her gaze to the fidgeting Kirara in her lap. The two-tailed cat looked up at her mistress and expressed her displeasure at the pause in a short, huffy, mew.

Miroku ignored the whiny quality the kitsune had and the glares he was receiving from his little break. Even Kaede was slightly impatient. Inuyasha stayed silent and glared at the ground underneath his cheek. Kagome was hurt, in pain even, and in danger and he couldn't help her! Instead he was stuck here, listening to what was happening to her, as if listening to that fairytale "Little Red Riding Hood" he had heard her tell Shippo one night.

It wasn't fair! What made his brother so special that he got to go into the book! Was it the cold aloofness? The dangerous factor? The tail! Either way, it made Inuyasha mad for three reasons. One: he couldn't protect Kagome from the dangers in the book. Two: His brother was in there! Three: why the hell were there all these males touching and looking and,…and PROPOSING to HIS Kagome!

With a growl of complete rage, Inuyasha wrenched his hands free of their bindings and the subduing spell broke. Kaede, Sango and Miroku were instantly on their feet. Shippo promptly hid behind Miroku and peeked from the monk's shoulder. Inuyasha stood before them panting, with his hair hiding his face from view. Sango was slowly reaching for anything hard enough to knock him back out and Miroku was reaching for his staff, while trying to hide the book within the voluminous folds of his clothing.

Before anyone could react, Inuyasha had launched himself at the monk and was tearing the book out of his hands. A blindingly pink light filled the hut and then disappeared, leaving the taijya, houshi, kitsune, neko-youkai, and miko staring in confused shock. The book lay open innocently on the ground and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

:with the Gods:

"Well. That was unexpected." The blue-haired god said as he watched the inu-hanyou fall into the pages of the book. The green-haired god, the only other one in the room with him, nodded with a bemused smirk on his handsome face.

"Yes indeed." He tilted his head to look over at the sapphire-eyed male beside him. "Do you think Suzaku planned for him to join his 'beloved shard-detector'?"

"I have no idea what that bird is thinking."

"This certainly promises drama in the future…has anyone contacted the fates over this matter?"

"They are nowhere to be found…disappeared…"

"…interesting."

"Indeed. …very interesting."

Both gods turn to observe the next scene of the mysterious and exciting play as yet another new character entered the stage to unfold even more drama then anticipated.

:XD:

KC: Well. There ya have it folks…it took longer then I thought…but I got it out::bows to imaginary applause: The plot has thickened and possible outcomes for Inuyasha's entrance into the book is swirling into your minds…all disastrous I hope! Did you honestly think I would make this a happy tale? HA!

Anyways, I would like to thank a LOT of you for your support, and your glowing reviews! I blush with pride every time I read and re-read them! (I need reassurance ya know!) I WILL mention each of my beautiful and wonderful reviewers at the end of the story! I promise!

On to the polls now::ahem: The standings are….

Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Hotohori winning at twenty-three votes.

Hotohori/Kagome in second at ten votes.

Sesshoumaru/Kagome at nine votes.

Tamahome/Kagome at six votes.

Nuriko/Kagome at four votes.

Inuyasha/Kagome at three votes.

And Nakago/Kagome at three votes.

…that last one is pretty interesting…Keep voting guys! As in all of my fictions, Miroku and Sango are together! That is not changing. The next chapter I am going to include Kikyou and the devious Naraku, as well as Nakago…maybe. :big grin: Love you all and as always, Read and Review! T-T / XD


	8. Enraged Hanyou

-1Counterbalance

Chapter 8

By Kaguya's Chaos

Kagome moaned softly with discomfort and shifted on the soft westernized bed. Her cheeks were flushed with fever and her lips were parted as she panted for breath. Beneath her eyelids her eyes moved in a flurry of motion, indicating she was dreaming. She shifted again and groaned.

Hotohori sat beside her bed and watched her with a worried expression. The physician placed a cloth on her forehead and bowed to the emperor, trying to ignore the slight growling coming from the tall figure of the taiyoukai and the shorter figure of the blue-haired suzaku warrior. Hotohori narrowed his eye on the healer and raised a brow in question.

"She has a fever. I have done everything within my power to help her, but it seems she is exhausted both physically and emotionally. She might not recover if her condition remains as it is." The man finished his brief report and bowed out of the room. He kept his head down until he reached a deserted hallway and smiled to the carpet.

'Everything is moving along according to plan.' The man thought as his body shifted and transformed into the body of what looked to be a girl in her early twenties or late teens. Her servant clothing changed into a long flowing dress, and the dark black hair she had in her disguise changed to a light brown.

The woman took one more look in the direction of the miko's room and disappeared with a barely audible 'pop'.

:WI:

Inuyasha watched with irritation as the pink light continuously swirled around him, almost like with the well. His slightly pink eyes had mellowed to their usual glaring amber and his temper had cooled considerably. He let out an impatient sigh and his shoulders slumped. 'Damn this is taking a long time.'

Just as this thought left him, he suddenly stopped "floating" and landed on the hard ground with a yelp. 'It's about time! Now to find the wench and get back!' He thought as he lifted his nose and breathed in carefully. He caught the scent of a city close by and headed toward it. As he neared, he caught the scent of Kagome floating tantalizingly before him.

Inuyasha's eyes pinked slightly when he caught Sesshoumaru's scent as well. His ears twitched and his lips lifted in a silent snarl. The bastard was too close to her for his comfort. Without hesitation, Inuyasha leapt over the walls of the city and ignored the gasps of fright and alarm, going straight for the source of the scents.

His nose lead him to a deserted alley and his eyes darkened to a light crimson. Before him, on the ground, were a bunch of thugs picking themselves up, mindful of their wounds. Inuyasha remembered Miroku describing Kagome getting attacked by these guys and he let out a low threatening growl. His fangs elongated and all his pent up frustration, anger and possessiveness swept through his being, putting his senses on high alert and his temper on edge.

One of the thugs looked up at Inuyasha's slightly hidden figure and sneered. "What the hell are you looking at, ya freak!" He said as he tried to stand up tall and unintentionally signed his death wish. The young man took a step back as Inuyasha raise blood red eyes. His furry triangular ears were pointed and focused to the front and his mouth was twisted into an angry smirk, showing off his VERY sharp fangs.

The man took a step back and then screamed like a little girl before hightailing it out of there as fast as his beaten body would allow him to. The others looked up in confusion as one of their own ran away screaming. Then, very slowly, they looked to where their buddy had run from and let out shrieks of their own.

Inuyasha's blood beast considered running after them and killing them, but his nose caught the scent of jasmine and he stopped in his tracks. The scent was heavily laced with sweat and sickness. His woman was not doing well. His nose twitched when he caught the scent of his brother and another male. This other, unknown, male had been close to his bitch. Too close for his health.

With a howl of rage, the youkai Inuyasha took off in the direction of the palace. The purple, jagged stripes of his heritage stood out sharply and his eyes were glowing a bright red. Yes, he was pissed, and this unknown male was about to know just how upset he was.

:WK:

Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up sharply to stare at the wall with blank eyes. The abruptness of her movements made all other occupants of the room jump and stare at her with wide eyes. Except for Sesshoumaru, of course.

Hotohori stood up and moved over to the side of Kagome's bed and took her hand. "Kagome?" He questioned softly and squeezed her hand slightly when she didn't respond.

Tamahome knelt beside the emperor and took the girls shoulders in his hands. "Kagome!"

Kagome spun around and leapt out of the bed. Her glazed eyes were looking around wildly until they fell on Sesshoumaru's. "Sesshoumaru! He's here!" She said as she grabbed a hold of the taiyoukai's empty sleeve. His eyebrow raised and he opened his mouth to inquire as to WHO was here, when he felt it as well.

Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko felt slightly jealous that the miko had leapt to the taiyoukai and spoke to him rather then them, but let it pass at her words.

"Who's here?" Nuriko asked as he took a step forward and stood beside the distraught priestess and stoic youkai. Kagome faced the worried purple gaze of her newest friend and whispered out her answer.

"Inuyasha."

As if waiting for his cue, the wall beside them exploded and standing in the dust and rubble was a very angry hanyou-turned-youkai. Kagome's mouth dropped open and she pressed her body closer to Sesshoumaru's in her shook. Sesshoumaru briefly registered that Kagome was clinging to him before he took in the sight of his crazed brother.

Inuyasha's glazed ruby eyes swung about the room in a demented fashion before latching onto the shocked form of the female he had claimed as his own, if somewhat subconsciously. He took a step forward and narrowed his eyes at the arm tightening around her petite frame. His eyes slid up the expanse of the arm, over a silk clad chest to glare into the slightly reddened gaze of his half-brother.

The two youkai looked away from each other when Hotohori and Tamahome stood between them. Inuyasha growled low and dangerously before making a move. Contrary to what everyone else was thinking, the hanyou-turned-youkai disappeared and reappeared before Kagome. Before anything else could be said or done, the incensed Inuyasha had her under his arm and was leaping out the same way he came in.

Kagome stared blankly at the fast passing floor and winced at the pain in her abdomen from being manhandled. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' She asked herself sarcastically as she internally rolled her eyes. 'Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be shrieking my head off and pounding my small fists into anything I can, huh?' Again she rolled her eyes at her sarcasm and blamed it on the fever she still had.

:WTG:

"Well, you wanted entertainment…"

"Yes."

"And this IS entertaining…"

"Indeed."

Silence filled the soft white room. One of the Gods' nervously shifted and a slight cough echoed briefly.

"You know, Suzaku is going to be so angry when he finds out you were messing with the miko's group. Especially when he finds out you let the enraged hanyou in the book."

"Yes."

"He'll probably punish you…"

"Indeed."

Another uncomfortable silence fills the room and the God with the green hair finally explodes.

"That's it! I am NOT going to be here when Suzaku comes back! You are both on your own!"

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"…I give up."

:WSAM:

Sango stared at the book as Miroku took a short break. Shippo was dancing around as if he had hot coals under his feet, and clutching at his hair in frustration. Kirara and Kaede were patiently waiting on the outside while on the inside they were just as anxious.

Miroku calmly sipped his tea, loving the increasing drama and anticipation he was drawing from his poor friends. He set down the cup and hid his smirk at the sighs of relief from everyone. He tilted his head back and began to rub at his shoulders, stalling. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head and this seemed to break whatever dam had held the flood of anger at bay.

"God dammit, Miroku! Just get on with the reading!"

"You stupid houshi! Kagome is in danger and you just stop like that? What happens?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly and cowers under the barrage of impatient exclamations. "Maa, maa." He said lifting his hands, "Calm down! I'm reading, I'm reading…"

:WNAK:

Naraku stared down into the mirror in confusion. He didn't understand what it was he was looking at exactly. He had commanded Kanna to show him Inuyasha and his pathetic group and instead was gazing at a strange book. Was the mirror broken? Or was Kanna being impertinent. He glanced to the small void youkai and shook his head. No, she wouldn't have the drive to disobey him so openly.

"Interesting…" He cooed out, trying not to show his irritation and pretending to understand exactly what he was looking at. Beside him, the undead miko raised an eyebrow. Kikyou was looking into the mirror and she could not understand why it still showed the damnable book.

"You understand this, Naraku?" She asked in her cold frigid voice and Naraku smirked, filling himself with deceived importance.

"Of course. They are obviously trying to block the mirror by using the book." He said in his deep voice and tried to stop the uncertainty from leaking out. Kikyou stared at him blankly and Kanna hid the urge to roll her emotionless eyes. She was supposed to be brainwashed, she kept telling herself, and rolled her eyes internally.

Kagura stared into the mirror from the doorway and tried to keep herself from falling over at Naraku's lame excuse. As she turned away from the room, she caught her older sisters eye and smirked. Whether by accident or sabotage, Kagura was amused that Naraku's plans were temporarily on hold. After all, if you can't find your target through magic, you'd have to do it manually.

Soon, they would begin the hunt for the last of the shards, and destroying Inuyasha and his miko, Kagome, was at the top of the list of things to do.

:WKI:

Kagome slammed her fist into the hanyou's side once more and winced as she was jostled for her troubles. Inuyasha's inner beast was still in control and they were running from an enraged taiyoukai, just a few leaps behind them. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt them once again rise into the air, due to the hanyou's bounding and fell to the Earth faster then she would have liked. 'Oh, Kami. I am going to loose my breakfast…wait…I didn't have breakfast this morning…did I? Yeah I did…and some tea…what was that that I ate?' Her thoughts stopped as they again flew through the air and landed on the ground.

"Inuyasha! Stop! I'm going to puke all over you! I swear it!" She yelled out and brought her fist up to smack into him again. This time, the hanyou skid to a stop and Kagome was unable to see why.

Before them was a tall wall of boulders blocking the path Inuyasha had been jumping. He growled out in impatience and shifted the miko over his shoulder again. Kagome took a deep breath, but before she could begin another rant, she was deposited on the ground unceremoniously.

Inuyasha stood in front of her, with her back to the cliff wall. Inuyasha was facing the way they came from, staring at the slowly approaching taiyoukai with bared fangs. Kagome sighed and slumped to the ground. Her back protested any movement and her head was pounding in a strange wild rhythm.

Sesshoumaru stopped five paces from the still out of his mind hanyou. His own hackles were raised and his fangs were slightly bared. "Inuyasha." He growled out in warning, and took another step forward. Inuyasha rushed forward, howling in fury, and Sesshoumaru neatly side-stepped him, knocking him out in the process.

Kagome blinked up at the taiyoukai and smiled slightly. "I'm tired." She said simply and fell backwards, falling unconscious and coughing slightly. Sesshoumaru fought the disgraceful urge to groan and shake his head. He heard loud footsteps and looked behind him to see the emperor's guards fast approaching.

He looked over to the two unconscious on the floor and picked up Kagome, leaving Inuyasha for the guards.

:XD:

KC: I was going to keep going with this and get to another part I was aiming for, but I think I'll leave that for next chapter. Again I have to say that the pairings being voted for are rather interesting. I think I have some semblance of what I want to do…

Read and review please! And remember, I will respond to your reviews from my account, if I can. And I will respond to anything that requires my immediate attention. As you should know, at the end of this fic I will give credit and mention to anyone and everyone that reviews!


End file.
